Lost Love
by Divergent Obssessed
Summary: Tris and Uriah get together after initiation. The events between Tris and Four never occurred but that doesn't mean Four doesn't have feelings for her.
1. Chapter 1

Tris POV:

As soon as the word "me" leaves his mouth, the names appear on the screen, which is almost as large as the wall itself. Next to the number one is my picture, and the name "Tris."

A weight in my chest lifts. I didn't realize it was there until it was gone, and I didn't have to feel it anymore. I smile and a tingling spreads through me. First. Divergent or not, this faction is where I belong.

Will's arms wrap around me and he give me a bear hug. I hear cheering and laughing and shouting. Christina points as the screen, her eyes wide and filled with tears.

Tris

Uriah

Lynn

Marlene

Peter

Peter stays. I suppress a sigh. But then I read the rest of the names.

Will

Christina

I smile, and Christina reaches across the table to hug me. I am too distracted to protest against the affection. She laughs in my ear.

Someone taps my shoulder and I turn around to see Uriah standing behind me. I am about to say something but I am cut off when he leans down presses his lips to mine. I go ridged. I don't know what to do, so I kiss him back.

His lips are so warm and gentle on mine. When he finally pulls away; I have tears in my eyes. He see them and begins to stutter. "Oh—I'm sorry—I. I don't know what came over me." He sighs. "Look, Tris. I have liked you…" but I don't stay to hear the rest.

I run. I don't know where to but I just run. It's not because I'm angry. It's because I'm confused.

I slow down while rounding a corner and I am grateful I did so because I run into a wall.

Wait. No, this wall is warm. I look up and I don't see a wall.

I see Four.

Four POV (during the initiation ceremony)

I can't believe it. Tris. First. A stiff coming in FIRST, completely unheard of. Well, almost. Unless you count me. I chuckle to myself which earns me a confused look from Zeke.

"What the hell are you laughing at over there, Four?" he asks poking me. "A stiff coming in first. Completely unheard of." I say, laughing again and Zeke looks even more confused than before. I roll my eyes and point to myself. He smiles and face palms himself.

"Ah, yes. How could I forget the magnificent Four in all his glory." He says holding his arms gesturing to me. The only thing Zeke knows about my past is that I was Abnegation. He doesn't know my name or anything else.

I turn back towards Tris's table and see her being hugged by Will. I feel a twinge of something in my stomach. What was that?

Will then goes over to Christina and kisses her and the feeling goes away. Well that was weird.

I see Tris sit down again and I get up to go see her. I am about halfway over to her when I stop in my tracks. Uriah is standing behind her, tapping her shoulder. She turns around and stands up quickly. She is about a half a foot shorter than Uriah so she has to look up.

She is about to say something to him but he cuts her off by bringing her into him and kissing her firmly. I feel like someone just punched me in the stomach. I quickly avert my path so I am headed to my apartment and move swiftly through the crowds of Dauntless. Earning a couple of disgusted glances and a few profanities in the process.

Once I am finally out of the crowd I make quick work of the twists and turns of the compound. I am about to round a corner when I feel someone run into me.

My hands impulsively wrap around the person's arms and I let them steady themselves

When I look down I am met with striking grey eyes that are meeting my own.

Tris.

Tris POV

Four. Of all people. Why did I just have to run into him? He hates me. He has hated me since the beginning of initiation and has made it very clear that I know it.

"Tris. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the party that is basically being thrown for _you_?" he asks, averting his eyes. I look away from his face and shake out my arms that have surprisingly gone stiff. He removes his hands and looks back down at me and I met his glance.

"I just needed to get out of there. It was too packed and I needed some air, is all." I say, as firmly as possible. I hope he believes me because I really don't want to discuss this with him but judging by the look he gives me, he doesn't.

"Then why do you look like you were crying?" he lifts my chin with his fingers gesturing to my cheeks which are probably red. His hand feels cold and I don't like it. I whip my head away from him and glare at him, he looks almost hurt.

"Don't touch me. And it is none of your business whether I was crying or not." I turn around and start to walk away but he grabs my arm. "You're _my_ initiate, therefore it is my business. Now, what is the matter Tris?" he asks, his voice and eyes softening after every word.

I look down at my shoes. Too afraid to meet his eyes. "I am not your anything." I say and walk away. This time, he lets me.

PAGE BREAK

I stride back into the banquet and search for Uriah. I spot him in the far corner with a beer in one hand and his head in the other.

After making my way through the crowds of Dauntless people, I end up standing right in front of him. He must not have heard me come up because he hasn't moved. I step closer and grab the wrist of his hand holding his head and crouch down in front of him. As soon as I touch him, his head shoots up. When he sees me his face falls and he just starts blurting out apologies.

Instead of listening to him, I kiss him to shut him up. When I pull away he looks startled. I bite my lip and nod. He jumps up, causing the chair he was sitting in to crash to the floor and the beer in his hand to shatter and picks me up, spinning me around in the process. I am laughing so hard my stomach hurts and I am trying to get him to put me down but he refuses.

After about a minute of getting spun I am starting to feel sick so he gently places me back on my feet. Allowing me to slide down his chest to the floor. Once I am firmly on the ground, he places his hands on the sides of my face and pulls my lips to his.

This time I don't think twice about kissing him back, I just do. He kisses me slowly and passionately. Showing all his feelings through his actions. His tongue brushes across my lower lip and I tease him and refuse. He pulls back and we both sigh, trying to catch our breaths in the process.

He is the first to speak. "Now that is what I envisioned my first kiss with you being like." He says with a boyish grin which causes me to giggle. Wait. Did I just giggle?

He takes me hands in his and looks me straight in the eye. His rich chocolate eyes pulling me in. "Do you, Tris Prior, take me Uriah Pedrad to be you loyal and loving boyfriend?" he asks with a hint of a smile playing at his lips.

"Yes," I say, firmly. Uriah looks like he is about to burst. "Yes what?" he asks, chuckling. I sigh and put my arms around his neck. "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend." I say and kiss him.

Maybe I really can survive in Dauntless.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: I do not own Divergent. Nor will I ever. The only thing I own is my ideas)**

**Tris POV**

I walk back to the dorm with Christina and Will to pack our stuff before bed. I left Uriah to go pack after I said yes to being his girlfriend. Uriah is great, since I've joined Dauntless; I've imagined myself being with someone like him. Fun loving and free.

I walk through the door Will is holding open and head over to my bunk. I grab a small bag out of my drawer that I had bought for this purpose specifically and place it on the bed. I don't have much clothes but I grab whatever I own and stuff it in the bag.

I look over toward Christina and see her struggling close her extremely full suitcase. She has an addiction to shopping so every opportunity we weren't training, eating, or sleeping; she was shopping. And dragging me along. I walk over to her and sit on her suitcase. I may not weight much but my weight is enough to give the zipper the push to close. She gives me a small smile and zippers it up the rest of the way.

I jump off when she is done and stand next to her. She straightens up and fixes her shirt. "Thanks Tris." She says with a smile. "You're wel—," I try to finish but I am cut off by my own yawn. "I guess you're tired." She says. I nod and she hugs me. Will comes over behind her and I wink at her and walk off.

When I get over to my bunk, I sit down and take my shoes off. I tie my hair off in a bun and lay down. "Night Tris." Christina calls from the other side of the room. "Night," I call back. And I am out like a light.

**Four POV**

_I am not your anything._

Those words keep repeating in my head. She is nothing to me. That's what she thinks. She my initiate and I am her instructor. But why I am so keen on getting her attention if I am only her instructor?

I stand up from my bed and start to pace around the room. Tris. Of all people, why do I keep thinking about her? I just don't get it. I realize that I am not going to get any sleep until I clear my head so I grab my keys off the table and walk out of my apartment, locking it behind me.

I walk through the compound, going nowhere specific but somehow I end up at the Chasm. I always tend to end up here no matter how much I don't want to be. I move over the railing and down the stones to my hiding place. I found this little part of the Chasm during my initiation after one of my fights.

-Flashback-

Amar had paired me up with Alex, a transfer from Candor. Alex was the Peter of my initiation. He was cruel and unrelenting. He had originally picked on me for being a stiff but after he saw what I could do he tried to get me to join his group of friends. I refused and told him I didn't want to be anything like him but it really wasn't that I didn't want to become him, it was that I didn't want to become my father.

We were evenly matched so we supposed that no matter who won, the other wouldn't be too hurt. But I was extremely wrong. The fight started, and I got a low blow to his stomach in quickly, hoping that the fight would be a clean and quick one. He reciprocated with a hard hit to my jaw that knocked me off balance causing me to fall to my hands and knees.

He punched me in the back twice and a sharp pain that I was all too familiar with came rushing in. I must have been confused because the next thing I knew I was being dragged off of Alex by Amar. I looked at Alex, his body, bloody and swollen.

Amar got me out of the room and let go of me. "What the hell was that Four?" he asks coldly. I shook my head and drop to the ground with my head in my hands. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes but I refused to cry. I was Dauntless and I needed to be strong. I looked up at him and he looked like he was almost disappointed in me. "Go take a walk." Was all he said.

I got up from the floor and walked all the way to the Chasm. I leaned over the railing, contemplating jumping. As I leaned forward, I noticed a relatively flat rock a few feet down. I hoped over the railing and saw a small path of rocks that made its way down to the flat one. I walked down and sat down on the rock, curling up into a position so that I wasn't near the edge. I wasn't too fond of heights at that point in my life and I still am not.

-End Flashback-

I had become so overwhelmed by the pain in my back that I must have thought Alex was Marcus and attacked him like I wish I had done so many times.

I hear a set of footsteps above me and tuck further in my place to keep from being seen. It was nearly 3 in the morning, who is up at this time? Besides me. I look up and see Zeke leaning over the edge of the Chasm. He looks my way and shakes his head.

"Four, I know you're down there." He says and I am taken back. I slowly stand up and make my way back up to the railing. He moves out of my way as I step over it.

I turn toward him and glare at him. "How did you know I was down there?" he just chuckles. "Man, you're my best friend. And I've seen you go down there before and it usually tends to be when you're upset or angry." I just nod my head. Of course he knows I go down there, I am not really conscious of my surroundings when I go down there. I just go.

"Four?" he asks and I look over at him confused. He just shakes his head, "I was asking you if you wanted to go to your apartment and explain why the hell you are awake at 3am and in the Chasm." I nod and we start walking.

Then something dawns on me. "Zeke, why are you up at 3am?" he turns to me and frowns. "Shauna and I had a fight and I was heading over to your apartment to see if you would let me stay with you since she kicked me out for the night. When I could tell you weren't there, I came here thinking this is the next best place to find you." I scowl at him. He is making me sound like a lonely teenage girl.

We make it to my apartment and I unlock the door letting Zeke in first so I can lock the door behind us. When I turn around, Zeke is on my couch, feet up on my coffee table.

"So what's up man? Why were you up in the middle of the night in the Chasm?" he asks sounding generally concerned. That is one reason why I basically consider Zeke my brother from another mother. He can a complete idiot or the best listener depending on who you are and his mood.

I shake my head and walk over to the kitchen. I grab two beers out of my fridge and walk back into living room. I hand Zeke the other bottle and open mine up. The alcohol burns down my throat but maybe it will help me open up about Tris.

I sigh and start talking. "I don't know Zeke. I honestly don't know. One day I am one thing to her and the next day I am nothing. It's like she wants nothing to do with me." I realize I said_ she_ and I look toward Zeke. His mouth hangs open as if I just told him the biggest secret in history.

"Zeke, you're going to catch flies." I say trying to lighten the mood. He closes his mouth and smirks at me. "So, are you going to tell me who this lovely girl is who caught the attention of the man who I have almost never seen emotion out of?" "Tris," I whisper, hoping he didn't hear.

His eyes go wide. He heard.

"You mean number one ranked initiate, brother's girlfriend, small blonde Abnegation Tris?" I shake my head until I realize what he just said. "Zeke, did you just say that Tris is Uriah's girlfriend?" I ask hesitantly. My anger starts to boil and my hands curl into fists.

"Yeah. After she ran off, she came back and Uriah asked her to be his girlfriend and she said yes. He told me about it before I went home." He then realizes what he said and throws his hands out in defense. "Four, don't get angry. It's not Uriah's fault that he likes this girl. It's not like you like her." He says and I feel heat rising up my face. He must notice because he smirks again, "or do you?" he asks with a chuckle.

"Shut up," I throw back at him. He holds his hands up again in mock defense with a smile on his face.

He gets up and walks over to me. He places a hand on my shoulder. "Go to sleep Four. You need to think about this and you're going to come up with an effective solution to your situation when you are exhausted." I nod and head to the bedroom.

Zeke has stayed here multiple times so he just goes over to the closet and grabs the extra blankets and pillows I keep in there specifically for this reason.

I take my shirt off, not bothering to change my pants and lay on my bed.

Maybe I do really like Tris.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: I do not own Divergent. Nor will I ever. I just own my ideas)**

**Tris POV**

_I am sitting by the Chasm, dangling my feet over the edge of the small space I found a couple weeks ago. It's below the railing down a small path. Although I don't know how I got here, the last thing I remember is going to sleep._

_I hear footsteps approach from above and look up. I'm pretty sure I am secluded so I think I am safe here. There are 4 people standing at the railing. Uriah, Peter, Drew, and …Four? They look down toward where I am and I meet Uriah's eyes. He smirks and turns his head to Four and whispers something in his ear causing him to smirk. _

_Four puts both his hands on the railing and lifts himself over it. He starts to walk down the path of rocks toward my spot and sees me. Before I have time to react, I am being dragged back up toward the railing. _

_He throws me over and I land hard on my shoulder. I try to get up but Peter's foot comes down on my chest. I try to pull it off but he motions for Uriah and Drew to hold my hands. The next thing I try is my feet but I soon feel that there are hands on them. I look down my body and see Four at the end. _

_I look back up to Peter. He smirks and reaches in his back pocket and pulls out a gun. I begin to shake my head violently. He is going to kill me. That's all I can think. I try to scream but my throat won't work. _

_I start to cry. I know this is the end and can't do anything about it. I understand why Peter and Drew would do this but Four and Uriah? I didn't think Four hated me enough to kill me and Uriah? Oh Uriah. I thought you liked me. _

_I cry harder."Any last words stiff?" Peter asks. I try to speak but I can't. "I guess not," he says and points the gun at my head. I hear the shot but not the pain._

I shoot up in my bed screaming. I feel hands on my shoulders trying to get me to calm down but I just hit and kick thinking it is Uriah and Drew.

"Tris! Tris, snap out of it!" I know that voice. Uriah.

"Get off of me! You tried to kill me." I scream and curl up in a ball. He picks me up in his arms and puts me in his lap. "Shh… Tris, I didn't try to kill you. I would never do that. I look up at him for the first time and see his face streaked with tears.

I chuckle a little and he looks at me like I'm crazy. "Why are you crying?" I ask him. He looks down, and I grab his chin and pull it up so that he has to look at me. "Why?" I ask again. He shakes his head, "I'm crying because it hurts me to see you his way." I'm shocked. He really does care about me. I smile.

I pull him towards me and connect my lips to his. The kiss is slow and passionate. We kiss for a while until I hear a throat being cleared behind me. I reluctantly pull away and look behind me to see Four. "The job ceremony starts in 5 minutes." Is all he says and walks out. I look over to Uriah and give him a quick peck before jumping off his lap.

I hear him groan and I shoot him a look. "Can't I just stay here and kiss my beautiful girlfriend?" he asks, pouting. I fake a gasp, "Uriah, are you cheating on me?" His face goes serious. "Tris, do you really not think you're beautiful?" he asks. I look down and shake my head.

He comes up to me and lifts my chin with his finger. My head moves but I keep my eyes trailed on the ground. "Tris, look at me." He says. I surrender and look up into his eyes. He looks hurt. "Tris, you are one of the most beautiful girls I know. I am so glad that you allowed me to be your boyfriend. You honestly don't know how beautiful you are." He leans down and gently kisses me.

In this moment, I know I made the right decision saying yes to Uriah.

**Four POV**

I look at my watch for the 7th time in the last 5 minutes. The job ceremony starts in 10 minutes and there is still no sign of Tris or Uriah. If I had to guess, they're together so it shouldn't take me long to find them. I get up and let Max know that I'll be right back and head toward the dorms. I check the Dauntless-born dorms first. Nothing.

When I walk over to the transfers I hear an almost inaudible moan. Great.

I walk in and see Tris and Uriah making out on her bed. His hands are around her hips and hers are tangled in his hair. I have the sudden urge to attack Uriah but I suppress it because it would look suspicious. Instead I clear my throat.

Tris turns her head to look at me, shooting daggers with her eyes. "The job ceremony starts in 5 minutes." I say and walk out. I expect to hear footsteps behind me as I make my way down the hall but I don't. I am about to go back and yell at them for being late but I know it's not the lateness that is causing me to become infuriated. It's the fact that Uriah has Tris. And I don't.

**Uriah POV (thought you might like this)**

Tris and I walk down to the ceremony hand in hand. I never really got the chance to ask Tris what she was choosing. "What job are you going to pick?" I ask turning to her. She looks up and smiles at me. I love her smile, her face, her everything. Wait, when did I get so mushy?

"I think I am going to train transfers but since that is only part time, I might become a leader if there is an open spot but I don't think there is. Max, Eric, and Riley already have it covered and we only have 3. What about you?" She replies. I smile at her. She would make a good leader. She is tough but also soft at the same time.

"I was planning on training Dauntless born and working in the control room." I say.

When we walk into the Pit there are people running around everywhere. Most of the adults have bottles of alcohol in their hands. I pull my hand away from Tris's and wrap my arm around her waist to ensure that I don't lose her in the crowd.

We make our way up to the stage and drop our stuff in our boxes with our names on them. I sit down next to Tris and grab her hand again. She smiles up at me. A real smile, not some fake smile she used during initiation.

Max comes up and knocks on the microphone to quiet everyone down. "We are not going to give huge speech since we gave one yesterday but I would personally like to congratulate you all on your initiation into Dauntless. I expect to see great things from all of you. Now time for you all to choose your jobs. Tris."

**Tris POV**

"Tris," Max says turning toward me. I walk up to stand in front of him. "What job would you like Tris? I must let you know though; we do have an opening in leadership." He says and gets his pen ready.

"I want to be a Dauntless leader and train transfers." I say firmly. He nods his head and writes down my position. He hands me the clipboard and I look over the paper. It has my general information on it along with my jobs and apartment. I sign the paper and hand him the clipboard back.

He turns toward the audience, "I am pleased to announce that the new Dauntless leader is Tris Prior." I smile and he turns back to me. He hands me key chain with 4 keys on it. "The four keys on here are as followed; apartment, office, mailbox, and garden." I look at him confused. I didn't know Dauntless had a garden. I take them from him and shake his hand. He pulls me toward him slightly and whispers into my ear, "You are taking Eric's position. He was exiled to the Factionless. The reasons why will be discussed later. I look forward to working with you." I smile at him and go to sit down.

I walk past Uriah to my seat and I give his hand a reassuring squeeze. He smiles up at me.

The jobs chosen are as followed:

Uriah- Dauntless born trainer and Control Room

Lynn- tattoo artist

Marlene- nurse

Peter- fighting for entertainment (well doesn't that fit well)

Will- control room

Christina- nurse and Dauntless born trainer

The last 3 end up at fence guards.

Uriah grabs both of our stuff and grabs my hand. We walk off the stage and toward the apartment elevators. "Where are you?" he asks. I look down at my keys and it says leader room 3. I show it to him and he nods. He hits the elevator button and it opens.

He hits the level nine button and we begin our assent. "Your apartment is on the other side of the compound. Since we were here I thought we would go up to mine and drop off my stuff before taking you to yours if that's okay?" I smile and nod. At least I would know where his apartment is.

We arrive and step out onto the floor. He turns left and then another left then stops at a door. "Well, this is it." He takes the keys out of his pockets and unlocks the door. He holds the door open for me and I step in, him following suit. I look around and see that the walls are all painted black. There is a full size bed to the left and a small kitchen and living area on the right. It's small but perfect for someone living on their own.

Uriah walks over and places his stuff on the bed then plops down on the bed. I walk over to him and stand next to his head. He looks up and smirks at me and the next thing I know, I am being thrown on the bed and Uriah is hovering over me. He smiles down at me and I smile back. I place my hands on the side of his face and bring his lips down to mine.

The kiss starts out slow but is soon turns into a quick and fierce one. He lowers himself down onto me so that he is lying on top of me but not crushing me. I move my hands and play with the hem of his shirt. He notices it and pulls back just enough for him to pull it off of him. He lies back down and I rest my hands on his back while he plays with my hair.

I can feel his muscles contract as I run my hand up and down his back. He moves so that he is kissing down my neck and a small moan escapes my lips. I can feel him smile against my skin and I giggle. He starts to move further down and that's when my stomach feels like it's about to lurch out of me. Instead of telling him to stop, I grab his face and bring his lips back up to mine. Slowing him down until he has finally calmed down. He pulls away from me and lays on his back. Breathing as hard as I am if not more.

I realize then that I stopped him because of my fear and I roll over on my side and curl up into a ball, wrapping my arms around my knees. He must have noticed because he turns over and drapes an arm across my stomach, pulling me into him. He rests his head on top of mine and I put my hand over his.

"I'm sorry." I whisper and I feel him shake his head. "For what?" he replies, his breath tickling my ear causing me to shiver. He must have felt it because I hear him chuckle. "I'm sorry I can't give you what you want." Suddenly I he sits up and pulls me with him. He turns me so that I am facing him.

"Tris don't ever apologize for that. And honestly, I don't know how much further I would have gone. I don't think I am ready for that either. Can you tell me what you're actually afraid of though?" I nod and drop my head. "Intimacy. It was one of my fears in my landscape." I look up when I'm done and see a stern faced Uriah staring at me.

"Why are you staring at me?" I ask and he smiles. "Because you're beautiful." He says and kisses me lightly.

**(A/N: who can tell me what that last line is from?)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: I do not own Divergent. Nor will I ever. I just own my ideas)**

**Uriah POV**

I pick Tris's bags up off the bed and lead her towards the door. I let her out and then turn around and lock the door. She stands behind me and I take her hamd as we walk to the elevator.

I hit the "P" button which will lead us to the main floor of the Pit. As we ride down I can see Tris looking at me out the corner of my eye. "See something you like?" I tease her. She blushes and looks away. I love her blush but I hate when she looks away.

I turn toward her and lift her chin so she is looking at me. "Don't ever hide your face from me. I want to see every emotion and feeling your face shows." I smile and kiss her forehead. She smiles and the doors of the elevator open. Tris steps out and I follow close behind.

She stops in the middle of the Pit and looks at me. "Where to?" she asks and I realize she has no idea where she lives. "That way," I say pointing toward a set of windows on the side of the Pit. The leaders all have access to the Pit anytime so that's why they have the windows. There are only 3 sets of windows and I know she is on the top because her key says 3.

She walks toward the elevator on right side of the windows and sees there is no button. She looks at me with pleading eyes as if to say, _I don't know what to do. Please help me; I don't want to look inadequate on the first day. _

I smile down at her take her keys out of her hand. I grab the one off the ring that allows her into her apartment and put it in the slot next to the elevator. I turn it and the elevator pops open. She smiles at me and walks into the elevator, me following her without needing prompting.

We ride up three floors until the doors open to huge apartment. My jaw drops. I thought Zeke's was big because he shared it with Shauna but this place is huge. Tris walks out of the elevator and into her home. She is smiling ear to ear when she turns toward me. I equally smile back and walk into the apartment.

"What am I going to do with all this space?" she asks me. "I have no clue." I say back because honestly, I don't.

I see there are five doors along the walls. Two on the left and three on the right. There is also a big kitchen and living room. Decorated in different shades of black, grey, and purple. Black and grey because of Dauntless and purple because it is the ranking color of the leaders.

Tris walks over to the kitchen first and I follow behind, setting her bags down on the black couch on the way. When I walk in I see her staring at a beautiful bouquet of flowers sitting on her counter. I completely forgot Christina said she was getting Tris flowers to send to her apartment. I mentally face palm myself.

She goes over and grabs the card from its holder and reads it.

When she is done, she hands it to me. I quickly skim it because I know what is written on it but one name at the bottom that wasn't there before I signed it catches me by surprise.

Four.

**Tris POV**

I walk over and pick the card up from the flowers that are sitting on my counter. The card reads;

Dear Tris,

We are so happy that you became a leader and can finally make a real change here in Dauntless. We love you so much and wish you the best.

Love,

Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, and Four

I smile down at the card and hand it to Uriah. I love that my friends sent these to me but one thing puzzles me. Why would Four sign it? Four signing it is similar to Peter signing it. Four hates me as much as Peter does so I don't get it why he signed it. I shake my head and turn toward Uriah.

He looks angry but I don't know why. He just keeps staring at the card. Finally, I take it away from him and place it back in the holder. Uriah just stares at the floor as I do it. "What's the matter?" I ask wrapping my arms around his neck.

He finally jumps out of his daze when I wrap my arms around him. He looks up into my eyes and without warning, crushes his lips to mine. I am taken back at first by his ferocity but then I melt into him. Moving my lips in sync with his. He puts his hands on my waist and lifts me so I am sitting on the counter. Right before I am about to pull away to breathe, he moves down my neck, leaving a trial of kisses down to my collar bone and back up to my lips. He kisses me one more time on the lips before pulling away and staring at me.

"We really need to stop having random make out sessions in the middle of our apartments." I say jokingly. He laughs and says, "Well then maybe we shouldn't be in the _middle_ of our apartments when we make out." He winks at me and walks toward the living room. I roll my eyes and follow him.

Uriah is standing by the windows of my apartment looking out toward the Pit. "Ready to explore a little more?" I ask him and he turns toward me smiling. He comes closer to me, "Which door first?" he asks me and I point to the first door on the right. He smiles down at me and takes my hand, leading me toward the door.

When we get to the door, I open it. It is decently sized with black wall and a bed and dresser inside. Most likely a guest bedroom. I move on to the next door and it's a small room with a washer and dryer. Great, I guess it's time to figure out how to use one.

Finally, I open the last door on the right and walk inside. The room is painted purple but instead of a bed and dresser, there is a black desk and filing cabinet. Along with a TV in the corner and a computer set up on the desk. On the right wall, I notice a door. Inside there is a full bathroom and there is a door on the other side that probably connects to the spare bedroom.

3 doors down, 2 to go. I pull Uriah toward the first door on the left side, closest to the kitchen. Inside is a small half bath for guest. I smile at the thought of having guests over in MY apartment.

Finally, I reach the only door I haven't opened yet. I assume it's the master bedroom and I look toward Uriah. He smiles at me and opens the door for me. I step in and my jaw drops.

Inside is an enormous bed in the center of the room covered in mostly white sheets that have some sort of intricate purple swirls. On the right of me, there is an almost all glass wall that overlooks the Pit. It is amazing and I can see the Chasm from here. I turn toward the left and see 2 doors and a big vanity.

I walk toward the first door and open it slowly, behind the door is a huge master bathroom. There are two sinks, a toilet, and a large shower big enough for two and a tub that could probably fit two also. I smile and think of the idea of sharing this gigantic apartment with someone in the future. Uriah stands by the door of the bathroom, leaning on the door frame and smirking.

"What are you smirking at?" I ask crossing my arms over my chest. "Nothing," he says and turns back to the bedroom. I follow him out and move to the other door. I open the door and am extremely surprised to see what is inside. It is a closet, what I suspected, but instead of it being empty, it is filled with all different types of clothes, shoes, and accessories.

There is a full length mirror on the left side with a note that I didn't notice when I first walked in. I pick it up and read it.

Tris,

This is all for you my best friend. I thought that since you are a leader now, you might as well have a closet to go with the position. I'll be over later to help you go through it all. Also, inside the vanity there is makeup that I am guessing I will have to show you how to use.

Love you,

Christina

I smile at the fact that my friend did all of this. I expected maybe a welcome home gift but this is over the top. I step out of the closet and notice that Uriah isn't in the bedroom anymore. I walk out into the living room and see Uriah sitting on the couch with his feet on my coffee table watching the TV.

I tiptoe up behind him so he can't hear me and count to three in my head. On three I jump up and scream, "Boo!" in his ear. When I do, Uriah jumps up from the couch and falls onto the floor. I walk around from behind the couch and see Uriah on the ground, sprawled out with his eyes closed.

"Oh, come on Uriah. I couldn't of scared you that much." I say and lean down next to him. I shake him but I get no response. I start to panic, "Uriah? Uriah please wake up. I didn't mean to scare you that much. Please!" I say on the verge of tear.

Right when I am getting up to go find someone to help me, Uriah jumps up and yells, "Gotcha!" in my face. I scream and lose my balance, causing me to fall into the coffee table.

I feel a sharp pain in the back of my head and hear a crack before everything goes black.

**A/N: Cliffhanger….. How did you like it? This is my first cliff hanger that I have ever written. Does it leave you in suspense? **


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: I do not own Divergent. Nor will I ever. I just own my ideas)**

**Uriah POV**

I start to panic. What have I done? I just wanted to scare her, not almost kill her. Please Tris, be okay.

I start to see blood pool around Tris's head and I know I need to get her to the infirmary immediately. I lean down and gently scoop Tris up in my arms. I walk toward the front door and grab her keys before I walk out and put the ring around my finger.

I hit the elevator button and it opens with a ding. I rush in and then it starts to descend. Too slow for my taste at the moment. Every moment I am on this elevator, the more agitated and worried I get.

Finally, after what seemed to be forever, the elevator door finally stops and the doors pop open. I rush across the Pit toward the infirmary. Everyone moves out of my way. They know that if someone is carrying another person who is unconscious, they probably shouldn't be in the way.

I make it to the infirmary in record time and call out for a nurse. A short brunette nurse comes around the corner, "Sir, if you could just wait—" but she stops when she sees Tris. "Oh my god. Come on honey. Place her over here." She says to me and motions to the stretcher by the wall. I nod and she goes to page someone.

By the time I have Tris situated on the stretcher, 2 doctors and another nurse are there to take her away. I know better not to try and follow them. I have had my fair share of infirmary experiences and I know when and when not to follow the doctors.

I go over into the waiting room and pull my phone out. I find Christina's number in my phone and call it.

"Hey Uriah. Did Tris see my surprise yet?" she says happily.

"Yes, Christina she did see it and she loved it but that is not why I am calling. I am calling because I am sitting in the infirmary waiting to find out about Tris. I need you to come over." I say quickly.

"Oh Uriah. I'll be right there." She says back and hangs up.

I sigh. How could I let this happen? First day of being girlfriend and boyfriend and I put my girlfriend in the infirmary. I put my head in my hands and feel the tears start to come. I am about to let them out but I hear Christina approach.

"Uriah!" she calls. I look up and quickly wipe under my eyes before she can see them. "Uriah, what happened?" she says out of breath. I shake my head, "Tris tried to scare me so I played along and pretended to be scared and fall on the floor unconscious. When Tris was about to get someone because she thought I was unconscious, I sat up and yelled gotcha in her face and she lost her balance. She fell into her coffee table and hit her head. I didn't mean for any of this to happen." I say and I cry. Not caring who saw.

"Oh, Uriah." She says and hugs me. It's not like one of Tris's hugs; it's a sisterly kind of hug. I hug her back. She releases me and pulls me into a chair. We sit in silence for a while until someone comes over and breaks it.

"Excuse me sir, are you the one who came in with Tris Prior?" the man asks. "Yes. Is she alright? Please tell me she is okay?" I say pleadingly. "She is going to be just fine sir. She got a pretty bad cut on the back of her head that needed a good amount of stitches but luckily she didn't fracture any part of her skull. She might be dizzy for a couple of days and there is a small chance of short term memory loss but she should make a full recovery in a day or two." He says.

So many things are running through my head at once. She is going to be okay. Cut to her head. Memory loss. Dizziness. Now I am staring to feel dizzy.

"Can I see her?" I ask him and he nods and motions me to follow him. I turn around to ask Christina if she wants to come. "Go ahead, I can see her later." She says and walks out of the infirmary. I nod and follow the doctor back to Tris's room.

Inside, Tris is lying on a bed, asleep, looking very pale. She also has part of her head wrapped. The doctor leaves and shuts the door behind him.

I pull the chair from the corner of the room over to Tris's bed and take her hand.

"I'm so sorry. I should never have let this happen. I love you too much to lose you Tris."

**Tris POV**

I wake up to a splitting headache. I try to open my eyes but the light is too much to handle so I keep them shut. I hear the room door open and close but I don't know who it is.

I them hear a chair being moved and finally, a hand takes mine. I now know its Uriah. I want to tell him I'm awake but I'm in too much pain right now.

"I'm so sorry. I should never have let this happen. I love you too much to lose you Tris," he says. I am taken back, he loves me? Now I'm glad he doesn't know I am awake. I wouldn't know how to respond if he did. Do I love Uriah? We've only been dating for a day. How can he possibly love me already?

Unless he loved me to begin with.

"Please wake up Tris. I need you. You're the reason I laugh, I smile, and I love." He says again and now I decide I need him to know I am awake.

It takes all my strength but I manage to squeeze the hand that is holding mine. It's a small sign but I know it means the world to him. He jumps up and I hear the chair land on the floor with a thud. "Tris, please open those beautiful eyes, love." He says. Did he just call me love? I like it.

"Lights," I manage to squeak out and hope he knows what I mean. He does because seconds later, the light shining through my eyelids is no more and I open my eyes. Uriah is hovering over me and he breaks into a huge grin when he sees me.

"Thank god, Tris. I thought I lost you," he says and leans in to kiss me. I kiss back for a moment but it ends all too soon because a nurse walks into the room. He pulls away and turns and picks up the chair that fell and plops into it. "Ms. Prior needs her rest. The earlier you want her out of here, the more sleep you need to allow her to get." The nurse says to Uriah.

He just nods and she walks out. "I guess I have to leave Tris. I'll be back later but she is right. I want you home as soon as possible and if that means me leaving for a little bit, then that's what I will have to do." He says with a smile.

Uriah gets up and kisses me on the forehead before walking out.

I lay back into my pillow and fall asleep instantly.

**Four POV (before infirmary)**

I am walking toward one of the bars in Dauntless when I see everyone moving to the side. I stop at the edge of the path and see a man carrying a woman. Wait. No.

That's Uriah. Carrying Tris.

How could Tris be injured already? She has only been out of initiation for a day. I look back through the path toward the elevator of the leaders. I realize that if I want to find out what happened, I am going to have to get in there and to her apartment. And since I guarantee that I won't be able to see Tris anytime soon, I decide I might as well do it now.

I walk toward the control room, hoping to find Max in his office which is only two doors down. When I get there, the door is open and Max is doing something on his computer.

I knock and walk into the office. Max looks up from his computer and looks surprised. "What brings you here Four?" he asks. "Here to fill that leadership position that just so happens to be open?" I look at him confused. "What leadership position? Tris just took Eric's and Riley is still here isn't he?" I question back.

Max shakes his head, "Eric as exiled to the Factionless and Riley was killed this morning." I am taken back. "Why?" I ask. Max looks up at me again and smirks. "Well you could find out if you agreed to become a leader. I wouldn't normally be so persistent but I know that if I had you and Tris on my team, we would do very well." He says and I know he is right.

I sigh, "Fine. I'll become a leader. Happy now?" I ask sarcastically. "Yes, very," he says and turns around, grabbing a paper behind him. "All I need you to do is sign this paper right here and I will give you your keys." He says and I take the paper from him. It is exactly like the one I had to sign at my job ceremony. Although, now it says _leader_ instead of _control room_.

I sign the paper and hand it back to Max. He hands me my keys and looks at me as if expecting me to leave. "You know, I still expect to find out why Eric was exiled and Riley was killed." I say crossing my arms. "I know. So if you would sit, I would tell you." He says gesturing to the chair. I know he wouldn't tell me sit unless it's serious because he knows I hate to sit so I do.

"Thank you. So before I tell you why, you must know that Eric was not exiled. He was also killed. Along with, Riley, Jeanine Mathews, Jack Kang and..." he stops. "And who Max?" I ask already knowing the answer. "Marcus Eaton." He finishes.

I suck in a breath even though I knew he was part of it. It was almost all the individual leaders of the Factions. Dauntless is the only one with 3 leaders because we are so big and Amity truly doesn't have a leader. Unless you count Johanna.

"You must understand that they were killed for good reason. Eric and Jeanine started war plans about 6 months ago. Their plan was to use it to kill all the Abnegation along with reveling the Divergent in the process. Jack, Riley, and Marcus were also involved in the planning. They wanted to extinguish all Divergents. Everyone knew everything except for Marcus. He thought the plan was to only get rid of the Divergents, which was enough motive for him." He pauses to let it sink in. If they were planning on getting rid of all the Divergents, Tris, Uriah, and I would all be dead in a heartbeat.

"I was never included in this because I do not believe that the Divergents are a threat to us. So what if they have their own way of thinking. We have to have some way to distinguish our people. With that, Amity was also obviously not included in the planning because they do not have a true leader and a war would be completely against their manifesto. All the people who knew exactly what they were planning were also killed, but there weren't many. Erudite was in charge of almost the entire project so that is why they could convince everyone to work on it. They all thought it was research. Along with that, all of the computers EVERYWHERE were erased. I am currently having all the personal information of every person of the factions being inputed by the Erudite. They don't know a thing. We will discuss this more when Tris is available but for now that is all you need to know." He says and a thought pops into my head.

"About Tris, I saw her being taken to the infirmary by Uriah about an hour ago. I was wondering if I could have a key to her apartment to check the cameras inside because there isn't a way to access them through the control room." He nods and pulls out a spare key from his desk. "Please check on her in the infirmary soon though." He says while handing me the key. I nod and leave.

**A/N: What did you think? Also, when do you think Four's feelings should be admitted to Tris? Let me know by reviewing or PMing me. **

**Also, good job to all the people who guessed the quote correct at the end of chapter 3. If you didn't know, it was from The Fault In Our Stars**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: I do not own Divergent. Nor will I ever. I just own my ideas.)**

**Four POV**

I make my way back over to the elevator that leads to the leaders' apartments. It's nice to think that I live here now. I first put my key in the slot and the doors pop open. Before I even step in, I see a fresh spots of blood on the ground. Tris must have been bleeding somewhere.

The elevator moves up to the second floor and the doors open. The apartment is big and roomy. I just wanted to see what it looked like.

I put the key to Tris's apartment in next and the elevator moves up. The doors open on the third floor and I step out. The TV is on but nothing seems out of place. Yet.

I walk further into the apartment and over to the living room to turn the TV off. But when I round the corner of the black couch, I see an even bigger pool of blood on the ground. I stare at it for a minute and try to collect my thoughts. I shake my head out and walk over to where the coat post is. I know this is where all the camera screens are hidden because when I worked in the control room, I had to check them every six months.

I feel around the wall for a small hidden panel that covers the keypad. When I find it I push it over and the keypad pops out. I type in the code and the wall next to the panel slides over to revel a miniature control room.

I go in and sit down. I type in my password for the access and the prompt box opens. I type in _follow Tris Prior_ into the prompt box and a video from about 2 hours ago pops up. It is of her and Uriah entering the apartment for what I am guessing is the first time. They look around and say some things to each other.

I fast forward about an hour and there is a video of Tris walking out of her bedroom toward the living room. I turn the volume up to hear what is going on. It looks like Tris is trying to sneak up on Uriah. She gets right behind him and screams "Boo!" in his ear and he falls to the floor. Tris walks around the couch to where he fell on to the ground.

"Oh, come on Uriah. I couldn't have scared you that much." She says and shakes him. When he doesn't wake up, she starts to panic and begins to get up. When she is almost completely standing up, Uriah jumps up and yells, "Gotcha!" right in her face. She screams and falls back, in turn, whacking her head on the coffee table, knocking her unconscious.

At least I know he didn't hurt her on purpose. Because if he did, so help me god, he would be in the Chasm before he could say I'm sorry.

I log out of the computer and get up. I walk out of the hole in the wall and shut the panel. I decide I might as well clean up the blood while I am here. I walk over to the kitchen and see a beautiful bouquet of flowers on the counter. I take the card out of them and read it.

I see my name at the bottom of the card. This must have been the thing Christina had me sign after the job ceremony. I place the card back in its holder and look for bleach and a rag. I find both of those things underneath her sink and get to work.

The floor by the couch doesn't take long. It's hard wood so it cleans easy and with the bleach, there is no staining. The elevator is a little harder because the floor is white but eventually I get it completely clean.

I stand up and straighten my back. I try to find the washer and dryer and by the time I find it, I'm one my third door. I throw the rag into the washer and put the bleach back under the sink. I then walk over to the windows on the opposite side of the apartment. I look out and I can see the whole Pit. I look toward the infirmary which I am planning on visiting soon and see Uriah walk out. Well perfect timing.

-PAGE BREAK-

I walk into the infirmary and look around. None of Tris's other friends are here so it seems safe to go in. "Can I help you?" the receptionist at the front desk asks. "I am looking for Tris Prior." I say and she looks down at her sheet. "Room 46" she says and I nod.

I walk past the desk and into a hallway of rooms. I am almost at the end when I see room 46 on my right. I walk up the door and open it slowly, careful not to wake up Tris if she is asleep.

When the door is finally open enough me to slip in, I do so and close the door quietly before turning around. When I do, I see Tris lying to the bed, fairly pale with her head wrapped. She is lying on her back with one hand on her stomach and one lying beside her.

I move closer to her and sit in the chair that was placed next to her bed. No doubt by Uriah. I take her hand in mine and kiss it.

"Hey Tris. I'm betting you can't hear me right now. It's Four but I want you to know me as someone else. Four is a stiff and emotionless man. But Tobias is not. That is my real name. You might recognize it. I was Abnegation. Marcus Eaton was my father but I never considered him anything more than the person who gave me food and shelter. I needed you to know that. But I also need you to know that I might be falling in love with you. You are so strong and beautiful and brave. I have taken particular interest in you since the beginning of initiation. I knew that I felt something for you and that is why I pretended to hate you. I don't know what I would do if you knew how I felt about you." I sigh and say the words I've been meaning to say for two weeks.

"I love you Tris."

**Tris POV**

Not long after I feel asleep, I wake up to the door opening. The lights are on so I don't want to open my eyes. I hear the chair next to me creak when the person sits in it and I feel someone take my hand and put their lips to it. Uriah.

"Hey Tris," the person says and I know it's not Uriah. It's Four. "I'm betting you can't hear me right now. It's Four but I want you to know me as someone else. Four is a stiff and emotionless man. But Tobias is not. That is my real name. You might recognize it. I was Abnegation. Marcus Eaton was my father but I never considered him anything more than the person who gave me food and shelter." I hide the gasp that tries to make itself know. Four is Tobias. The only person I was planning on looking for when I got here has been right in front of me the whole time.

He continues, "I needed you to know that. But I also need you to know that I might be falling in love with you. You are so strong and beautiful and brave. I have taken particular interest in you since the beginning of initiation. I knew that I felt something for you and that is why I pretended to hate you. I don't know what I would do if you knew how I felt about you."

This shocks me even more. How could this be happening to me? I thought he hated me. I am so confused. I am about to make it known that I am awake but right before I do I hear four words that I was never expecting.

"I love you Tris." He says.

**A/N: Well there it is. Shorter chapter but big revel. Four, or should I say Tobias, finally admitted his feelings for Tris. Although he doesn't know that she knows. Let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: I do not own Divergent. Nor will I ever. I just own my ideas)**

**Tris POV**

_I am Tobias. I love you Tris._

Those two sentences just caused my heart to stop.

I knew Tobias transferred here from Abnegation two years ago so I was planning on trying to find him after initiation was done. But how could I not have realized that he was right in front of me the whole time. But I have a bigger problem.

Tobias is in love with me.

I know I don't have feelings for him. How could I? I'm with Uriah and I'm very happy. As far as I knew, Four hated me so I never had any attraction to him. He was indeed handsome but that didn't mean I liked him. Or did it?

I am snapped out of my thoughts when I hear the chair Tobias was sitting in, creek. I don't open my eyes, afraid of what would happen if he knew I was awake. "See you at work Tris." He says and I hear the door shut. Work? I knew I trained the transfers with him but that wasn't for another 9 months. I have to figure some things out but there is no way I will be able to do so in this bed.

I know I can't get out until tomorrow so I just lay back into my pillow and fall asleep.

-PAGE BREAK-

I wake up and look at the clock on the wall. 10:25am. I must have decided to take a very long nap.

The door burst open no more than 15 minutes after I woke up to a very exasperated Christina. "Tris, how are you? I thought you might not remember me." Christina blurts out. Well hello to you too.

"I'm fine Christina. I just have a bit of a headache. But I am also bored. Do you have anything in that amazing purse of yours that can occupy me?" I ask motioning to her huge purse she always carries around. She smiles at me and reaches in her bag. She pulls out two magazines and hands one to me.

The title of the one she handed me is _Dauntless Drama_. Well at least the title is interesting. I start to flip through it until I come to an article about the leaders. I see the pictures of the three leaders. Me, Max and… Four. When did Four become a Dauntless leader?

I turn toward Christina. "Chris, when did this issue come out?" She just chuckles, "That issue was printed this morning. I bought it thinking you might be bored." She says to me and I roll my eyes. She does know me all too well but back to the issue at hand.

If Four is now a Dauntless leader, then Riley must have also done something to be exiled.

A couple of minutes later, a nurse comes in telling me I can go home. I smile at her and ask if she can call Uriah for him to come and get me. She nods and then leaves the room. Christina starts to put the things away she has managed to pull out of her purse but not before taking out a small bag of what looks to be clothing.

"Tris, these are for you. I figured you didn't want to walk around Dauntless in that hospital gown so I brought you some of your own clothes." She says and I open the bag. Inside is a simple black blouse with lace around the top and a pair of skinny jeans and my combat boots. "Thank you Christina." I say to her and head to the bathroom.

While I am in the bathroom, I inspect myself. I have a slight bruise on my shoulder from where I landed on the floor and my head is still wrapped. I unwrap the gauze and throw it away. I examine the row of neat black stitches that create a diagonal pattern up my hair line but luckily my hair covers them. I pull on the clothes and deposit the hospital gown in the trash.

Christina is sitting on my bed talking to Uriah when I exit the bathroom. Uriah looks up and smiles up at me. "Hey Trissy. You ready to go home?" he asks me and I scowl. "Don't call me Trissy. Either of you." I say pointing my finger at both of them.

I thank Christina for the clothes and take Uriah's hand as he leads me out of the infirmary. "Where are my keys?" I ask him and he pulls the ring out from his jeans. He hands them to me and I swing the ring around my finger.

When we reach my elevator, I put in the key and the doors pop open. I pull Uriah inside with me and the doors close. As the elevator goes up, I watch the people in the Pit get smaller and smaller. When I hear the ding of the elevator, I turn around and step out into my apartment. Everything looks to be in order but there is a small box laying on the coffee table in the living room.

I stride over to it and pick it up. There is a small note attached to it and I pull it out.

_Tris,_

_Here is a phone that I thought would come in handy. I had your friends' numbers put in along with mine and Fours. There is also a leadership meeting at 3pm in room 6 that you need to attend. _

_See you there, _

_Max_

I open the small box and there is a reflective surface inside. I reach in and pick up the delicate object. There is a button at the bottom with a square on it and I tap it. The screen lights up and I see that there are two missed calls. I unlock the phone and check who called.

_Two missed calls: Four and Max_

The phone says and I wonder why they called. I look at the clock and see that it is 2:57pm. Crap. I am going to be late to my first meeting. I turn toward Uriah and pout. "Listen, I have a meeting I need to attend. You can stay here if you want but don't do anything stupid." I say and give him a quick kiss before rushing into the elevator. I look on the wall of buttons and luck out when I notice when one says meeting floor. I press it and the elevator shoots up.

The doors open to revel a sign. It says that meeting room 6 is to my right so I dash down the hallway. I come to a stop right in front of the room and take a second to catch my breath. I look at my phone again and it says 2:59pm. I shake my head and turn the door knob.

Inside the door there are only a couple of faces I recognize. Max, Johanna, Four, Caleb, and my father. "Nice of you to join us Ms. Prior," Max says and I take the open seat next to Four.

"As most of you are aware there are definitely some new faces in this room. Four and Tris, I would like to introduce you to Chris Mather, the new Candor leader. Andrew Prior, Abnegation leader. And Caleb Prior, Erudite leader. And you already know Johanna." He says and gestures to everyone. I reach out and shake all their hands.

"Everyone, this is Tris Prior and Four Eaton. The new additions to Dauntless leadership. And before you say anything, I do know that Andrew, Caleb and Tris are related but remember; Faction before Blood." He says, eyeing me especially.

**Four POV**

I tried calling Tris once to see where she was but she never answered. I asked Max if he wanted me to call her again but he just told me to calm down and that she would be here.

I looked up the clock. 2:59pm. Was she going to make it in time? Right after I said that she gingerly walked into the room looking as if she took a stroll here but she couldn't fool me. Her chest was moving too quickly too make me think anything other than that she ran here.

"Nice of you to join us Ms. Prior," Max said but she just ignored the comment and took the seat next to me. "As most of you are aware there are definitely some new faces in this room. Four and Tris, I would like to introduce you to Chris Mather, the new Candor leader. Andrew Prior, Abnegation leader. And Caleb Prior, Erudite leader. And you already know Johanna." He says.

Tris and I both reach out and shake each of the leaders' hands. "Everyone, this is Tris Prior and Four Eaton. The new additions to Dauntless leadership. And before you say anything, I do know that Andrew, Caleb and Tris are related but remember; Faction before Blood." He says and eyes Tris.

She nods at him knowingly and he continues. "Most of you also know that Eric, Riley, Marcus, Jeanine, and Jack were all put to death this morning. This meeting is to discuss why and what our next step is in heightening the security of our city. First off, for those of you who don't know, the group of people I just listed where put to death for conspiracy to kill. Jeanine and Eric were heading an operation that would put all the Dauntless under a simulation in which they would unconsciously kill hundreds of Abnegation along with somehow weeding out the Divergents in the process. After they were all accused of planning this, they were put under truth serum and spilled all the secrets. They were then put to death this morning along with people who knew enough to recreate it if they wanted to." he seriously.

I know I should be sad that Marcus is dead but I'm not. He was never a father to me.

I see Tris shift uncomfortably next to me and I know why. She is Divergent. I figured it out during her second simulation. She broke the glass; Divergents can manipulate the simulation to do things like that. I never approached her on it but I know I should have.

"On that same note, I chose all of you for leaders for very specific reasons. Caleb and Chris were both prosperous initiates that worked closely with their leaders. Andrew because you were truly meant to be the leader o f Abnegation. And Four and Tris because you were both number 1 initiates and I knew you two would do exceptional work together." We all smile appreciatively at Max before he continues.

"But most importantly, I chose you all because you are all Divergent."


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N: I do not own Divergent. Nor will I ever. I just own my ideas)**

**Tris POV**

I sit there in shock after Max finishes. All of us are Divergent. How could he have figured that out and kept a record of it without Jeanine or Eric finding out? Also, Caleb and my father are Divergent. I had suspicions of my father being Divergent after my mom told me she was but I never suspected Caleb. After he transferred to Erudite, I assumed he got Erudite as his aptitude test result.

It is so hard to wrap my head around this.

I realize no one has spoken so I decide to. "If you said we are all Divergent, are you?" I ask thinking it was an appropriate question for the situation. "Yes, I am. And before you ask I never hunted Divergent like Riley and Eric. Jeanine didn't know about me but had her own issues with me that caused her to distrust me. Unlike the people who had been assigned to hunt Divergent, I had my own ideas. I was always the person someone would tell if they weren't on Jeanine's side and wanted to protect the person." he says and for some reason, I know he isn't lying.

"For example, you and Four here were both given aptitude tests from Tori Wu. She, like myself, protects Divergents. As soon as you two transferred here, she told me your aptitude results and we came up with a plan to protect both of you. Since Four here is Divergent too, we were okay with him giving you the simulations because we knew he would protect you." Now I wonder if there are any other Divergents I know.

My question is soon answered when Four speaks up, "So you guys knew about Uriah?" he asks. That surprises me. I never expected Uriah to be Divergent but I guess I wasn't looking for the right signs. Max nods again.

"Now for our final issue. We need to come up with some way of keeping something like this from ever happening again. I have a proposal for you but first I want to know if anyone has any other ideas," Max asks and looks around. We all move are heads, locking eyes with each other but no one speaks.

"Very well then. I propose that increase the security of the computers first of all. If we have a group of people constantly monitoring all computers in every faction we could prevent this if it ever happens again. I also propose that after we put that in place, we should make a basis hard drive. What I mean by that is we put everything that is essential to this society like the records of everyone here and other basic things and keep them on hard drives so if we were to have to wipe the computers like we did this time, we wouldn't have to waste so much time putting back everything that is missing. What does everyone think?" he finishes and looks around.

Chris is the first to speak up, "I think that is a good idea Max. It will save us a lot of time and keep us in the know of everything that goes on within the city that is not verbal. I agree." Caleb is next, "It is a very logical solution. I bet the Erudite would be willing to monitor computers." Once an Erudite, always an Erudite.

Max looks to Andrew and Johanna next and they both nod in approval. Finally, he turns to Four and I. "I agree." We both say in sync. Max smiles at us and turns back to address everyone. "Then it is settled. We shall that put the new security measures into effect immediately. It is getting late so I offer my compound as sleeping quarters for the visiting faction leaders. Tris, Four, and I all have an extra bedroom if you wish to stay with one of us but if not; there is sleeping accommodations on the floor above us if you would like to stay there. Dismissed." He says and we all get up.

I am about to step out the door when hear Max call me back. "Tris, please stay a moment." I turn back around and move over to the table. Leaning on the side of it. "Yes Max?" I ask. "I just wanted to ask you how you are feeling. I know about your accident, Four told me about it before you arrived." He asks genuinely concerned.

"I am fine Max. Thank you." I turn to leave but he calls me back again. "Yes?" "Did you know of your brother's and father's Divergence?" I shake my head and he nods before I leave.

Outside the door, Caleb and my father are waiting. "Would you like to stay with me?" I ask them, knowing they probably weren't going to ask themselves. I start to walk away and they follow which must mean yes.

We all get into the elevator in silence and ride down to my apartment. Before the doors open, I suddenly realize Uriah might be in my apartment. I know I don't have any time to get him out so I guess I will just have to face the music if I need to.

When the doors open, I step out into my apartment and see Uriah in the exact same position he was before my accident. Lying on my couch with his feet up on my coffee table, watching TV.

I throw my keys into the cup by the door and take my shoes off. My brother and father imitate me and soon we are walking toward the living room. "Uriah." I say and he turns toward me with a smile. Although when he sees people behind me, his face drops a little. He gets up and walks over to me. "Who are these people Tris?" he whispers into my ear.

I turn toward Caleb and my father and start. "Uriah, this is my father Andrew and my brother Caleb. Guys, this is my _boyfriend, _Uriah." I say and I see all three of the guys' eyes widen. Uriah is the first to speak, "Hello Mr. Prior. Caleb." He shakes both their hands. I look to Uriah and see he is struggling to keep up a smile while my father and brother scowl at him.

"Ok. Dad, Caleb, can you guys follow me?" I ask motioning to the bedroom. They nod and head there. I turn to Uriah before I follow them. "I'm sorry to pull the whole meet the family card on you out of nowhere. If you want to stay you can but otherwise I will see you at dinner." I say to him and he gives me a small smile. "I think it is about time for me to make a quick exit. I will see you at dinner." He kisses me and leaves.

I watch him leave then move to the bedroom. My dad is sitting in my vanity chair while Caleb is admiring something on the wall. I walk over to him to see what he is looking at and I notice it a small control panel with a bunch of buttons that I probably don't know how to work. He turns to me and his face drops.

"So, Uriah?" he asks and I know what he is getting at. "Yes Uriah. He is my boyfriend I want you two to be nice for the remainder of your stay. I really do care about him." I say sternly. My father stands up and walks toward me. "Fine. But if he hurt you so help me god." He says but I cut him off. "If he ever hurt me he would have to deal with me before anyone else and that would not be pretty. I beat him in initiation anyway." I say with a proud smile.

"Yes, about that. How long have you known of your Divergence?" my father asks. "I don't know. Since my aptitude test I guess." I say and then turn to Caleb. "And you, how could you not tell me. I have always thought of you as a simple Erudite who got that result. What were your results if you didn't get Erudite?" I ask, sounding somewhat annoyed.

He lets out a sigh, "I never told you Beatrice because you never told me. I just found out about your Divergence when you found out about mine. And my test results were Erudite and Abnegation. What were yours?" he retorts. "Abnegation, Dauntless, and Erudite."I say and as I do both my father and my brother gasp.

"Beatrice, three?" my father asks. "Yes, why? And please would you two call me Tris." I say letting out an exasperated sigh. "According to all the research that has been done on Divergents, there has never been someone with an aptitude for 3 factions. If they had found out about you before Max had the time to stop all of this you would have wished for death. You would be studied for year on end without any break. Jeanine would go through your head like it was a huge puzzle. She wouldn't give up until she found the solution." Caleb states it as if I should have already known.

"So basically you are saying Max saved my life?" I ask and he nods. Great, another person I owe my life too. I owe Uriah my life because I could have bleed out from the head injuries. I owe Four my life because he saved me from Peter, Drew and Al. And now I owe Max my life.

I turn toward my dad realizing I didn't ask him the question I've been waiting too. "Dad, what were your test results?" He shakes his head, "Erudite and Abnegation. Your brother and I have the same results and your mom and you have similar results except she didn't get Erudite." I nod because I already assumed my mom's results were Dauntless and Abnegation.

I look over the clock and see it is already 6:30. "Why don't we head down to dinner? I am hungry and I bet you are too." I say and we head to the door. On the way down my father speaks up. "Is Four Marcus Eaton's kid, Tobias?" he asks. This question throws me off guard and I don't know how to answer. There really is not use in lying because who else could he be. I turn toward my father and nod my head.

The elevator doors open and I take Caleb and father to the cafeteria. I open the doors and the sound of the Dauntless rushes into my ears. This volume would bother most factions but I find it soothing. I immediately spot Uriah at our usual table with Christina and Will. I motion for Caleb and dad to follow me and we grab food.

I make my way over to where Uriah I see Caleb and my father walking toward the table of the other leaders. I didn't expect them to want to sit with me either so I am okay with them going.

When I sit down at my usual table Uriah looks up at me. "Hey Tris. How are you feeling?" he asks. I smile at him, "I'm okay. My head hurts a little but nothing I can't handle." He nods and goes back to eating his food. I start to eat and then I feel the table move and look up to see Four, Zeke, and Shauna sitting down.

"Hey," I say to them. I realize then that I haven't really talked to Four since the whole incident in the hospital room but do I really want him to know that I heard him?

Zeke interrupts my thoughts, "Hey Trissy. How are you? I heard my brother nearly scared you to death." I am tempted to slap him but before I get the chance, Shauna does it for me. He mutters something incoherently and I look at Shauna. "What my idiot boyfriend meant to say was; how are you Tris? Since you just got out of the hospital a couple hours ago." I smile at her. "I'm fine Shauna. Just have a slight headache but otherwise I am okay. Oh, and Zeke. If you every call me Trissy again, I might be tempted to use my foot for other purpose besides just walking." I say this and his eyes bug out.

"Come on Tris. I still want kids someday." Shauna wines and we all burst out laughing. "Fine but that doesn't mean I won't find another way to hurt him." I say back.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and see Caleb and my dad behind me. "Are you ready to leave Tris?" I nod and get up to follow them. I am about halfway toward the exit when I see hear footsteps fall in line with my own and I look up to see Uriah looking down at me.

We both throw out our trash and the four of us walk over to the elevator. I put the key in the slot and tell Caleb and my dad I'll be up in a minute. The both leave without a word. As soon as they are out of sight, I feel Uriah grab my arm and pull me into an empty hallway.

Before I have a chance to ask what he's doing I feel his lips crash into mine. I kiss back instantly and wrap my arms around his neck, prompting him to do the same around my waist. We kiss for a while until he runs his tongue along my bottom lip asking for entrance. I oblige and we start to fight for dominance. Neither of us giving up. I feel Uriah's hand slip up the back of my shirt and that's when I remember where we are.

I pull away breathless and look at him. He has a cute boyish grin on his face and I smirk.

"Goodnight Uriah." I peck him on the lips on last time.

He sighs, "Goodnight Tris."

**A/N: Please let me know what you guys think. Should we wait a little bit for FourTris or do you want it soon? I take all suggestions into consideration when writing.**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N: I do not own Divergent. Nor will I ever. I just own my ideas.)**

**Tris POV**

I make my way up to my apartment but before the elevator doors shut, I see a foot being put in between them. The doors slide back open to revel an exasperated Four. "Thanks Tris," he says sarcastically. "I was calling you from across the Pit."

"Sorry, I didn't hear you. I wasn't really paying attention. And if the doors closed, why didn't you use your key to get to your apartment?" I say back. "Obviously and I forgot my keys when I was rushing out to the meeting." He says, scowling at me. I throw my head back and let out a fake laugh, "I made it from my apartment to the meeting room in less than 2 minutes and you tell me you couldn't manage to grab your keys and be early at the same time?" He frowns at me and I just continue to laugh.

The elevator stops at his apartment and he steps out. "Night Tris," he says not looking at me. "Night Four," I reply and the doors shut. When they do, I slump back onto the wall until I hit my floor.

When I do, I practically hop out of the elevator. I drop my keys and flip off my shoes not really paying attention to my surroundings so when I turn around, I run straight into Caleb. He grabs onto my arms and keeps me from falling. "Tris, watch where you're going." He says and I scowl at him. He sees my expression and put his hands up. "Sorry. I just wanted to say goodnight. Dad is going to stay in the bedroom and I am taking the couch."

I nod, "Goodnight Caleb."

I walk into my bedroom and into the bathroom. Once I am in there, I turn on the shower and get it. It doesn't take me long to get ready so within 15 minutes I am laying on my bed with wet hair sprawled around my pillows. I haven't bothered taking all the decorative pillows off the bed so I am just crowded by them.

I stare up at the ceiling and think back through the last two days. Most girls would love to have two men falling all over them but I just find it annoying. I know I don't love Tobias. He was my cruel instructor for 6 weeks. There were never feelings toward him.

But Uriah. I don't know. I love him as a person and all but I don't know if I am _in love _with him.

I roll over onto my side and see I've been laying here for an hour already. I don't feel tired so I decide I might as well do something productive. I get up and through on a pair of short and a tank top with my sweat shirt and sneakers and head to the training room.

Maybe throwing and shooting will help me clear my head.

**Four POV**

I wake up with a start and try to figure out what woke me up. I am about to go to sleep when I hear a loud thud out in the living room. I can't tell who or what is in there since there is now a door separating me from my living room.

I reach over and grab the small pistol I keep on my bedside table in one hand and the light switch in the other. I put up the gun and turn on the lights at the same time. Standing there with blankets covering their face is Zeke. How did he get in here? I just moved into my new apartment and there is a separate elevator to the leader apartments.

Then I remember that after Tris left dinner, Zeke asked me for my spare key. I knew he was asking for it so he could get away from Shauna when he needs to so I comply. I also have a key for his apartment.

"Zeke! What the hell man?!" I scream, pissed off that he woke up and that I could have shot him. Well I was pissed until he moved the blankets from his face to revel puffy cheeks and red eyes. There are also silent tears streaming down his face.

I jump out of bed and walk over to him. I touch his shoulder and take him over to the couch. "Zeke, what's the matter man?" he just shakes his head. "Shauna," I hear him squeak out through quiet sobs. I pat his back like a good friend and tell him to go to sleep and we can talk about it in the morning.

When did I become the therapist to all my friends?

I lie back down and stare at the ceiling, all too awake to fall asleep anytime soon. I look over at the clock by my bed. ! I throw my head back into my pillow and run my hands through my hair. There is no way I am going back to sleep.

After 20 minutes of lying in bed doing nothing, I decide I might as well go to the training room. The exercise will either tire me out or wake me up enough for me to go through the rest of the day without a nap. Either or would work for me at the moment.

I slip on my sneakers and a shirt and walk to the door. I don't bother telling Zeke where I am going because he usually knows where I am so I just take my keys and phone and walk out.

I am in the hallway right before I enter the training room and hear sudden gunshots. Who would be up at this time of night besides me? Why can't I ever have a night to be alone? I look through the small window and the door and see a short, blonde figure shooting at the targets. Tris.

I open the door slowly hoping not to disturb her but I don't succeed. The door squeaks and Tris whips her head around. "Four," is all she says before turning back to her shooting. Cold shoulder much?

I make my way over to the punching bags and stretch. I never used to because Amar said you should always be ready for a fight but this is training and I don't need to pull a muscle like the last time. I finish my stretching and take my stance. I start to throw and kick my arms and legs before starting on combinations. I do those for a while until I hear the all familiar sound of a knife cutting through the air.

I turn my head to see Tris at the targets, hitting the center every time I might add. This is one of the reasons I love her, she isn't like a girly girl who refuses to fight or can't hit a target unless her life depended on it. Tris comes here on her own to train because she _wants _to.

I walk closer to her and examine her. Her aim is flawless but there are a couple of things about her stance that could change. "You know, if you moved your right foot a little closer to the center of your body instead of turning it out, you body would pivot better during throwing," I say to her and she stops. She glares at me and I put my hands up in defense. "Once an instructor, always an instructor," I heard her mutter under her breath.

I roll my eyes and pick up a couple knives, turning toward my own target. I try to remember the first time Tris threw knives. She practiced her stance and technique before actually releasing a single knife and that was the reason she was the best at that skill.

I throw my knives until I run out and go pick them up. I notice Tris is still throwing but I trust her not to hit me. "Stand in front of the target," she says suddenly and I stare up at her. Payback I guess.

I do as she tells me knowing she won't hit me and she readies herself. The first knife she throws ends up about 6 inches away from my left forearm. The second, right above my skull. The third, right in between my spread legs. I almost flinched at that one. Almost.

But where the last knife goes shocks me. I feel it as soon as it hit. Top of my right ear, she hit it on purpose. Exactly what I did to her.

"Did I hurt you, Tobias?" she asks mockingly and I freeze. Tobias. She must notice she said it too because before I can say anything in return, the door to the training room is slamming shut. How could she know about me? Unless… unless she heard me in the hospital.

I start to pace around the training room. The nurse that I ran into when I walked into Tris room said she had been asleep for hours. How could she have been awake for the small time frame that I was with her? Did she hear everything?

I am about to go find her and ask her how much she knows when I see her walk back in again. "Um…I uh…forgot my sweatshirt," she says not looking up at me. I have to talk to her so right before she makes it to the door to leave; I step in front of it. She looks up at me startled.

"Tris, how do you know that name?" I ask her and she looks down. "Tris, please. How much did you hear?" I settle since that question is probably easier to answer than the rest that are flooding my head. "Everything," she whispers and now I look down at me feet.

"How long Tobias?" she asks and I look at her puzzled. "How long have you loved me?"I think about her question. When did I know I was in love with her?

I knew I liked her when she first fell into the net. She was different and I liked it. I knew I wanted to be with her after I threw the knives at her. She was so brave and was willing to risk her life for a friend. But when did I fall in love with her?! UGH!

"I don't know Tris," I say quietly. She shakes her head, "Why did you act like you hated me then?! You made my initiation worse than it needed to be because I was constantly trying to make sure you weren't going to kick me out because you didn't like me. I needed to prove to Eric and the other leaders that I belonged here so I worked harder than I actually needed to. I wanted to ask you why you hated me. I just assumed you hated me because I was a stiff but now I know that you were one at one time too. So why did you make me think you hated me?" She screams at me.

I can feel the tears well up in my eyes but I refuse to let them out. I never wanted her to think I hated her, I just wanted to make here think I didn't think of her as anything else but another initiate. "I didn't want you to think I hated you, I was trying to hide my feelings for you as best as possible and I knew that the only way for you not to figure them out was to not allow you to get to know me or get close." I say back to her.

She looks at me as if trying to get more answers out of me but I don't have any more. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen." I say trying to make her understand. She just scoffs, pushes past me and walks out the door.

When it shuts, I slide down it to the floor and put my head in my hands.

One thing I know for sure.

Tris Prior HATES me.

**A/N: What did you think? Anyone feel bad for Four/Tobias? I know I felt kind of bad writing it seeing as the person he loves completely and utterly hates him.**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N: I do not own Divergent. Nor will I ever. I just own my ideas)**

**Tris POV**

I lay in bed just staring at the ceiling. My head is pounding and my heart is racing.

After my confrontation with Tobias, I ran all the way back to the elevator. I knew I needed something to calm me down so I went straight to the fridge when the elevator opened. There was a case of beer, that if I had to guess, Uriah bought, and took one out. I chugged it and although the alcohol burned as it went down, it made me feel looser.

I ended up throwing the bottle into the wall across the kitchen before stomping into my room and slamming the door. I didn't care if I woke up my dad or Caleb; I just needed a way to let out all the anger.

No here I am, two hours later regretting that beer. I had never drank before that but that was not the best way to experience it for the first time.

I roll over onto my side and feel a wave of nausea come over me. I dash to the bathroom and rid myself of the alcohol. Once I'm done I just sit there, leaning against the tub until sleep takes me under.

**-PAGE BREAK-**

I wake up to a shaking of some sort. I slowly open my eyes and see Caleb looking at me with a confused expression. "What happened Tris?" he asks and I shake my head which I instantly regret. My head still hurt, heck, everything hurts. I reach out my hand for him to help me up and he does.

The muscles in my body protest the movement but I do it anyway. Finally once, I am up I shoo Caleb away and go to the sink. I look up into the mirror and am taken back by what I see. In the mirror, there is a girl who has a blonde rats nest on top of her head, large dark circles under her eyes, and black mascara lines running down her face.

That isn't what Tris is supposed to look like. Tris is supposed to be strong, and brave, and happy, but this is not that girl.

After just looking in the mirror, I finally walk over and turn the shower on. I quickly strip the clothes I have on and step inside. As soon as the water hits me I am overwhelmed by the comfort it brings. The hot water loosens my tense muscles that I accumulated from sleeping in a ball against the tub. I just stand there underneath the sprays for a while before washing my hair.

I hop out of the shower quickly once my hair is washed and make my way into the bedroom. I throw on a pair of jeans and a loose t-shirt before attempting to brush out my hair. When I do though, it takes forever. It felt like I was going to pull all my hair out. Finally, once I get it into a manageable state, I pull it into a ponytail and walk out into the living room.

My dad and Caleb are both sitting on the couch. Caleb is watching TV and dad is reading a paper. "Hey, do you guys want breakfast before you leave?" I ask and they both nod. I grab my keys and cell phone and head to the elevator, Caleb and dad in tow.

We ride down to the Pit and make our way to the cafeteria. I tell my dad and Caleb to get whatever they think looks good before I go over to my normal table. No one is here yet so I go over and grab breakfast. By the time I make it through the line and back to my table, Christina and Will are sitting there. "Hey guys," I say and they look up at me. Christina looks at me in horror.

"Tris, why do you look like you got hit by a train?" she asks and I shake my head. "Long story," is all I say.

I eat for a while until I feel two arms wrap around my waist. I turn my head and see a grinning Uriah standing behind me. "Hey Tris," he says sweetly, kissing my nose. I giggle and smile at him. "Hi Uri," I say back but this time, I kiss his lips. We don't pull away until we hear Christina groans.

I smirk at her and look back at Uriah. "I've got to work so I will see you later," he says and I nod. He gives me one last kiss and then leaves.

"You two are adorable," Christina says and I blush and eat the rest of my food.

When I am done, I throw my trash away and make my way over to my brother and my dad. "You guys ready to head home?" I ask and they both look at me. "Yes Tris we are. Would you like to come home and see your mother?" my dad asks and I think. "Am I allowed to?" I ask Max who is sitting across from Caleb. He nods and I smile. "Sure," I say and we leave the cafeteria.

There are two cars waiting outside of the compound, one grey and one blue. Figures. I say my goodbyes to Caleb before he gets into the blue car and speeds away. I look toward my father and he motions for me to get in the car. I do and we begin to drive back to Abnegation.

"Why do you have a car, Dad?" I ask on the way. "All the leaders have cars. Marcus had this one until I became leader and got it." He responds.

I stay quiet for the rest of the ride until we pull up to my old house in Abnegation. My dad and I get out and go to the door. I hesitate before opening it but eventually I just turn the knob and walk in. "Mom," I call out and I hear footsteps in the kitchen. My mom turns the corner and her eyes widen when she sees me.

"Beatrice?" she says as if she doesn't recognize me. "Yeah, mom. It's me. How are you?" I say. I guess old habits never die. "How am I? How are you Beatrice? It's been a while." She asks taking my hands. "I am good mom. And please call me Tris. Dad offered me a chance to come home and visit and I took it." She smiles at me and leads me to the kitchen.

"Are you hungry? I was just about to start lunch," she asks and I nod. She rushes into the kitchen and I look at my dad. He just shrugs his shoulders and walks upstairs.

-**PAGE BREAK-**

I've been here for 3 hours and am still being suffocated with questions from my mother. She normally wouldn't be this inquisitive but I think we both can sense the change in our relationship within the last few months.

"So, are you dating anyone Tris?" she asks and I am pulled out of my thoughts. I blush and look down. I about to say something but my dad interrupts me, "Yes, she is. His name is Uriah and he seems very nice." I smiles at him and he nods. I wasn't really sure about my dad's thoughts on Uriah but I guess he made a good impression.

"Oh, what is he like Tris?" my mom questions. I think for a moment, how do I describe Uriah? "Well, he is Dauntless born. We haven't been together for long, almost a week actually. He kissed me during the initiation ceremony and we got together after that. He is really nice with a really good sense of humor. He knows how to make me feel better even when I feel like crap." I say leaving out the fact that I was in a hospital because of him.

"Well he sounds lovely Tris," she says smiling at me.

My mom excuses herself to the bathroom and I pull out my phone. 7:45. I should be heading home soon. I wasn't planning on staying for dinner.

When my mom comes back out of the bathroom I tell her that I really should be going. She nods and smiles at me. "It was good to see you again Tris. Please come back and visit soon." She says and I hug her. She hugs me back and walks me to the door. My dad stands there and I give him a hug. "Are you going to be okay getting back to your compound?" he asks. "Yes, the train should be around soon so I will catch it back. Thank you." I say and leave.

I walk through the Abnegation sector toward the train tracks. I don't stand there for long before I feel the ground begin to shake lightly and I see a headlight from the upcoming train. I start to jog next to the train and jump so my foot is on the ledge and hit the button that opens the door. I swing my legs in and settle down against the wall.

**-PAGE BREAK-**

Finally, after what seems like forever, the Dauntless compound building comes into view. I get up and ready myself for the jump. Once I am close enough, I get a running start and jump from the train, landing on my feet on the roof.

Being up here reminds me of the first day of initiation, when I had to jump off this building. I was scared to death but I knew the Dauntless weren't going to purposely kill us at the beginning of initiation so I took a risk and jumped.

I get up onto the ledge of the building and without a second thought, jump. The fall is quick and I am soon lying on the net. I smile to myself and swing myself out of the net with little struggle. I make my way quickly through the dimly lit hallways until I make it to the Pit. I stand at the top for a moment and just admire all the Dauntless running around, laughing and having fun.

Finally, I make the descent down to the main floor of the Pit and into the cafeteria. I look toward my table and see Zeke putting Uriah into a head lock and Christina and Will trying not to fall out of their seats from laughter.

I walk over to them and stand behind Zeke. "Care to explain to me why you have my boyfriend in a head lock, Zeke?" I ask and they both look up at me. "Well your little boyfriend decided to take my Dauntless cake and shove it down his throat so I thought I would teach him a lesson about not touching my cake." Zeke replies and I laugh.

"Could you please let him go? I kind of want to keep him around a little longer," I fake wine and Zeke laughs before letting Uriah go. Uriah gets up and looks at me. "A little while longer?" he asks trying to look hurt. I punch him in the arm. He winces and I laugh.

"When did my boyfriend become such a wimp?" I ask and he pouts. I smile at him and go to get my food. I pick up a hamburger and a piece of Dauntless cake and go back to my table. When I get there I see Four and Shauna now sitting there. I don't want to deal with Four right now so I stand behind and whisper in Uriah's ear, "You want to go up to my apartment?" He turns and smirks at me before nodding his head.

He gets up and I hand him my tray which he takes without complaining. Right before we walk out of the cafeteria, I look back and see him starring daggers and Uriah. He really needs to get over his jealousy before it gets ugly.

**-PAGE BREAK-**

Once Uriah and I get upstairs, I take my tray from him and put it into the fridge. I don't want to eat right now. I really need to talk to Uriah about Tobias. I am not going to tell him who Four really is but I don't feel right hiding Tobias's feeling from my boyfriend.

"Uriah, can we talk?" I ask when I enter the living room. "Sure Tris, what's wrong babe?" he asks, sounding worried. "Really Uri, babe?" I ask and he laughs. "Not good?" I shake my head."Find, what is wrong?" he asks genuinely concerned.

"Fourisinlovewithme," I blurt out and he looks confused. "What did you just say Tris?" he asks. I take a deep breath, "Four is in love with me. He told me." I say and drop my head. Uriah stays quiet and if I had to guess, quiet isn't bad.

We sit there for a while before I look up. Uriah looks outraged. He is curling and uncurling his fists. I reach out to touch him and when I do, he jerks away and stands up. "Who the hell does that number think he is?!" he screams and I retract immediately. "I'm the one that is in love with you. You're my girlfriend, not his. I have always treated you well and all he did was hurt you!"

He is still angry but I think he realizes what he said and blushes a crimson red. I get up and stand in front of him, wrapping my arms around his torso. "I know Uri. I heard you in the hospital." I say and smile up at him. I feel him tense up, "You heard me?" he asks obviously embarrassed. "Yes, every word." I say and move onto my toes to kiss him.

He kisses back immediately and I move my hands up to his neck. His hands find my waist and gently push me towards the couch. We fall onto it without disconnecting our lips. He hovers over to, careful not to crush me and we continue to make out. I take his bottom lip into my mouth and tug on it gently, causing him to groan. I start to play the hem of his shirt and he gets the idea. He pulls away from me and whips it off and chucks it across the room before attaching his lips back to mine.

I start to run my hands up his back and a small moan slips through his lips. I smile to myself and rock my hips into his. He groans and pulls away. "We need to stop Tris. We both know we aren't ready for anything like that." He says and I nod.

I get up and walk over to his discarded shirt. I pick it up and walk into the bathroom. I switch out of my clothes and put his shirt on. It's like a dress on me. Before I walk out, I take one last look in the mirror and strut out.

Uriah is still sitting on the couch and he smirks at me when he sees me. "That is sexy Tris. You ready to go to bed?" I nod and he starts toward the elevator. I grab his wrist and look at him pleadingly. "Stay with me." I say and he nods.

We walk into my bedroom and I get under the covers. Uriah stands there a moment comtemplating something in his head. "What's wrong?" I ask. "Um.. I just didn't know what you wanted me to sleep in. I usually just sleep in my boxers. Is that okay?" he asks nervously and I think. This shouldn't be bad. Nothing is going to happen.

I nod at him and he takes the incentive to unbutton pants and pull them down to revel a stripped pair of boxers. He then comes over to the bed and climbs in. I start to move over but he pulls me into him so that his front is pressed against my back.

"Goodnight Trissy," he whispers in my ear.

I smile, "Goodnight Uri.


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N: I do not own Divergent. Nor will I ever. I just own my ideas.)**

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while. My goal is to produce good chapters and if that means you have to wait a couple days than I am willing to let that happen. Wouldn't you rather read a good, long chapter that you had to wait for than a short crappy chapter that was posted the day after the previous one? I know I would. Now on to Lost Love**

**Four POV**

I wake up feeling very stiff. I look around and see I am in the training room. I shrug my shoulders and push off the wall to stand. My back cracks and I move my body around to loosen it up. Once I am satisfied that I am fully awake, I make my way out of the training room toward the cafeteria.

I look in and see it full of people. My eyes wander around the room until I find the person I am looking for. Zeke.

I didn't know if he was going to be here or not but he is and he is sitting in the corner all alone just staring at his plate. Before I go over to him, I grab some coffee, a muffin and 2 slices of Dauntless cake. If there is one thing that Zeke loved as much as Shauna was Dauntless cake.

When I put the stuff on the table Zeke is at, he perks up a little but when he realizes it's me he just looks back down. "Nice to see you too Zeke," I say, sarcastically. I slide the piece of cake I got for him in front of him which causes him to lift his head up. "Thanks Four," he says sadly.

We both eat quickly until there is just trash in front of us. "Want to talk about it?" I ask and he looks at me. "Shauna broke up with me last night." He says and I am shocked. I didn't expect it to be this serious. "Do you know why?" I ask hesitantly. He nods, "She said she didn't love me anymore. We have been dating for 2 years and she tells me this now. I was going to propose to her soon. I thought she was the one." He says, voice cracking.

I stay quiet for a while. Not really knowing what to say. Finally Zeke breaks the silence. "Four, I know this is a lot to ask but would it be alright if I moved in with you. Shauna and I have been sharing an apartment since initiation ended and I don't have anywhere to go." "Sure Zeke. I get it, she wants the apartment. We can go grab your stuff now and move it if you want. It's 8:30 so she should be at work." I say to him and he nods.

We both get up and throw out our trash before heading to Zeke's apartment.

When we get there I have Zeke open the door. Everything looks to be in place from the last time I was here. "There are a couple boxes in the closet in the bedroom if you don't mind grabbing them, Four." Zeke calls out and I walk to the bedroom.

It feels kind of weird walking into their bedroom but I have to find the boxes. I open the door to their bedroom and am shocked at what I see. Inside, are Shauna and some guy sleeping in the bed. The sheets are fully covering Shauna but the guy is only covered to his waist with no shirt.

I quietly shut the door of the bedroom again and turn around, running straight into Zeke. "Um... I couldn't… uh… find the boxes," I stumble on my words. Zeke quirks an eyebrow at me and pushes me aside. I turn to stop him but it's too late. He already has the door open and I see the red creep up his face.

"What the hell?" he screams and Shauna and the guy jump up. This is going to get ugly, and quick. "You break up with me last night and I find you in bed with another man the next morning. And if I had to guess, this douche bag is the reason we broke up!" he screams and I grab his arms to keep him from going after the guy.

"Look Zeke, I can explain."Shauna pleads and Zeke leans back on his back leg and crosses his legs, waiting. "This is Riley and yes he is one of the reasons we broke up. A couple months ago I started to feel like we were drifting apart when you would come home late and barley talk to me. Riley ended up being there and eventually I fell in love with him. I'm sorry Zeke. I never meant to hurt you." She says and drops her head.

Zeke lets out a heavy sigh and shakes his head. "You could have just told me there was someone else. All I want is for you to be happy. If you are happy with Riley here, then I'm happy." He says and manages a small smile.

I realize than that Zeke's advice actually makes sense. If you love someone but they are already happy you should just let them be that way. I want Tris to be happy, even if she isn't with me.

**Tris POV**

I wake up feeling very warm. I also feel a heavy weight across my side. I look behind me to see Uriah with his eyes closed and his mouth slightly parted. I smile and try to wiggle out of his grasp without waking him up but that only causes him to pull me closer.

"Uriah, let me go," I whisper in his ear and I see him try to cover up a smile. I smack his arm, "Get up you oaf. I know you're up." He groans but lets me go, rolling onto his back. I smile to myself and sit up. "You know, you're not very nice in the morning," Uriah states and I turn to him with a look of fake shock. He just laughs and rolls out of bed.

I go to grab some clothes out of my closet before walking back into my bedroom. Uriah is sitting on the bed tying his shoes. "I'm going to get us some breakfast and me some fresh clothes. Do you want anything specific?" he asks, looking up at me. "A chocolate muffin and coffee would be great." I respond and he smiles and comes over to kiss me.

Right as he is about to though, I take a step back and put a finger to his lips. He pouts, causing his bottom lip to brush my finger. "No. You just woke up and I don't want to kiss you with morning breath. Come back with new clothes, brushed teeth, and food and maybe we can come to a compromise." I say and he just shakes his head. "Fine." He says quietly before leaving.

I go through my normal morning routine and by the time I'm done, Uriah is sitting on the couch eating a muffin. I come up behind him and kiss his neck. He stretches his head back and I laugh. Coming around the couch, I grab my muffin before falling onto the couch.

"So what do you want to do today?" Uriah asks. I think for a minute. What do I want to do today? Then I remember something I've wanted to do for a while. "I want to go zip-lining." I say and a big smile appears Uriah's face.

Oh Boy

-**PAGE BREAK**-

Uriah and I stand on the top of the Hancock building along with Will and Christina. "So who wants to go first?" Uriah asks and I push Christina to look like she is volunteering.

She turns around and glares at me before walking toward Uriah. "Can 2 people go down at once?" she asks and he nods. She smiles and goes over to Will. She grabs his hand and pulls him toward the cable. "Top or bottom Chris?" Will asks with a smirk. She slaps him and says bottom.

Christina gets in and lies on her stomach. Will comes over and gently lies on top of her, face down. Uriah tightens the straps and makes sure the cable is secure. "On three…1…2…3!" he screams and sends the couple flying.

I can hear the screams of who I assume is Christina from all the way at the bottom. "Ready Tris?" he asks and I nod. Uriah gets in first, facing upward and I get in on top of him. "You know, I kind of like this position." Uriah says and I slap him. "Perv," I say before he reaches behind me to tighten the straps.

I use my feet to push us off the building and soon we are flying. I let my arms out by my sides and pretend I am a bird. I look down and Uriah is staring up at me. I smile at him and lean my head down so that our lips meet.

If I could freeze this moment right now I would. I have never been so happy, I am zip-lining down a 100 story building and kissing my boyfriend in the process. I don't know how life could get better right now.

**-PAGE BREAK-**

Uriah and I walk hand-in-hand through the Pit. When we come up to where the apartment elevators are Uriah turns to me. "Hey, I have a couple things to get done before dinner. I'll meet you there?" he asks and I nod. He smiles and kisses my cheek before going through the elevator doors and heading up to his apartment.

I decide to go sit in the chasm for a little while. I haven't had much time to think since the argument with Tobias. I step over the railing and make the way down the narrow path to my hiding spot. I don't think anyone knows about it so I am usually safe.

I take a seat and instead of dangling my legs over the edge of the rock, I pull them into me and lean against the wall.

How could Tobias say that he loves me? He never showed any interest in me. Maybe if he had in the first place I would have chosen him. I don't have feeling for Tobias. I couldn't. But maybe I can. Wait. No. I can't think this way. I am dating Uriah, I like Uriah. But do I love him?

I sigh and put my head in my hands. "What am I going to do?" I say quietly to myself. "I don't know Tris. What are you going to do?" I hear the voice above me and turn my head. Tobias is standing above me, staring down at me. "What are you doing here?" I ask coldly. I'm not in the mood to talk to him. "I could ask you the same thing." He replies before sitting down next to me.

I scoot as far away as the rock will allow. I don't want him here. I came here to be alone and think. Not to be distributed by the person who is causing me to want to be alone.

We sit there for a while in silence. The roar of the water is the only sound we hear. Every once in a while I'll flinch when the cold water splashes me but other than that, no movement or sound is made by either of us.

I start to get uncomfortable with the silence after what feels like forever and start to get up but Tobias takes me wrist gently in his hand. "Please Tris. Just hear me out." He pleads. I finally look into his eyes and he looks as if he is about to break into a million pieces. I've never seen him this vulnerable.

I sigh and sit back down. "What?" I ask probably a little too harshly. "Tris, I didn't want you to find out like that. I had a plan of how I was going to say it. But that plan went into the drain as soon as I saw Uriah kiss you. I knew that as soon as he had you I couldn't. There was no way you would choose me over him." he says and he drops his head.

Silence sets in again but is soon broken by Tobias. "Zeke said something very intelligent today," I look at him and see he is trying to suppress a smirk. "He had found Shauna with someone else today and he was not happy but when she told him that she was happy with this other person, he couldn't argue. He said that all he wanted was for her to be happy. And if she was happy with this other guy, then he was happy." He looks up at me. I try to look away but before I can he takes me chin in his hand.

"All I want for you is to be happy Tris. I love you but if you're happy with Uriah, then I am happy." He says quietly while looking directly into my eyes.

I don't know what prompted me to do what happens next but before my mind can react, my lips are on his and we're kissing. I feel him tense up and I am about to pull away but he takes my face and starts to kiss me back. We kiss until we are out of breath and we pull away, both breathing hard. He rests his forehead against mine and looks into my eyes.

He looks like he is about to say something but I don't stay to find out what it is. I get up and dash out of the chasm, muttering "I'm sorry" as I go. Right after I get over the railing I look back one time and I see him with a blank look on his face just staring out into space.

I have to pull myself away from the image because if I stay any longer, I'll go back to him.

I turn to the Pit and run.

I don't think.

Just run.

**A/N: So…. Sorry again for taking so long. I didn't know how this chapter was going to go but I like it. Let me know what you think by reviewing or PMing me. **


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N: I do not own Divergent. Nor will I ever. I just own my ideas)**

**Hey guys,**

**So, shocker at the end of chapter 11 right? And it wasn't Tobias who initiated that kiss, it was Tris. Omg, what will happen next? Continue readying to find out :P**

**Tobias POV**

I sit on the rock in the chasm for who knows how long.

Tris kissed me.

Those are the only three words running through my head. Why would she kiss me? She has Uriah and I told her if she was happy to not let me interfere. But instead she is the one that complicates things by kissing me.

What am I going to tell Uriah? Wait. I can't tell him anything. It would break his heart.

I don't move until my growling stomach prompts me to. I look down at my watch and see it is time for dinner. I slowly get up and stretch. I make my way up to the railing of the chasm and step over it. Not really paying attention to my surroundings, I make my way to the cafeteria.

I look around like I did this morning and see Tris's group of friends, who have turned into mine, sitting at their normal table. Since I haven't eaten since this morning, I get doubles of everything and make my way over to the table. "Any room for me?" I ask with a forced smile. The group looks up at me and Christina nods to the open seat next to Uriah.

I take the seat before I realize this is where Tris would normally sit. I don't make note of it because Christina beats me to it. "Guys, where's Tris?" she asks and they all look at one another and then to Uriah. He just shrugs his shoulders, "I haven't seen her since we got back from zip-lining." Then they look at me.

"The last time I saw her, I was walking to the elevator and she was getting out. I had her hold the door for me." I lie. God, I could never be Candor. I lie way too easily.

I decide to finish my food quickly so I can go look for her. By the time, I'm done most of the people at the table are barely halfway done. I stand up without saying anything and leave the cafeteria, throwing my trash away in the process.

I have to find her. Part of the reason no one knows where she is, is because of me.

**Tris POV**

I continue running until my legs finally give out. I collapse on the ground in a heap and curl up into a ball. Why do I keep doing this to myself? Something happens, and my first instinct is to run. I am a coward, I run from my problems. If I was brave, I would face them head on but I can't. Instinct takes over and I flee.

When Uriah had kissed me at first, I intended to do exactly what I am doing now. Run until I no longer can. I don't even know where I am so I sit up and look around. I can see the lights coming from the Erudite headquarters as well as the train.

I'm not too far away from the train tracks so I get up and try to shake off the tiredness my body feels from running. I look down at my watch, 9:45. I didn't realize how long I have been gone. I start to walk toward the tracks and wait for the train.

At exactly 10 o'clock, I feel the rumble of the train and see the light. I take off in a sprint and jump into the last car as the train passes. I land on my side and I groan. Two hands pick me up and I smell a familiar scent coming from the person who picks me up. Once I am on my feet, I turn around and come face to face with Tobias.

"Thanks," I say quickly before going to the other side of the car and slide down the wall. Tobias just stands there, staring at me. Almost as if he is analyzing me. "How did you know I was going to be here?" I finally ask him and I think I surprise him because he jumps out of his train of thought.

He walks over to me and sits down so he is facing me. "I didn't. I was going to the Abnegation sector to see if you went to your parents but you jumped on before I got there." He says. I look up at him and he looks nervous for some reason. The silence envelops us again but this time, the chasm water isn't here to keep it from being completely silent.

Finally, he breaks it. "Why did you do it Tris?" he asks. "I don't know Tobias. My body acted before my brain. I can't explain what happened because I honestly don't know. One minute we're talking and the next, we're kissing." I respond and he stays quiet.

"Time to get off," he says a few minutes later and I don't question. He jumps off and I follow him. When I land though, the surroundings are not what I expected. We are exactly where we were for capture the flag.

"This isn't the Dauntless compound," I state but he just ignores me. He reaches out and takes my hand in his and for some reason, I don't resist. We lace our fingers together and start to walk toward the Pier. When we get to the carousel, Tobias turns to me.

"Go over to the Ferris Wheel. Get in the first car and wait for me okay?" he says and I nod. I follow his directions and go sit on the car at the bottom of the Ferris Wheel. Tobias shows up a minute later and jumps in the car. "What's going—" I cut myself off when I feel the wheel start to move and the lights turn on.

"What about your fear of heights?" I ask. I know that that is one of his fears because he told me when we climbed during the game. His lips twitch into a smile, "It's okay. I thought that it would be fun to bring you here. I didn't know if the wheel was going to work again but I does." I smile at him and twist my body so I am looking out at the city.

I start to get cold after a little while and Tobias must notice. He whips his jacket off before I can protest and leans forward to wrap it around my shoulders. I smile gratefully at him and he returns the smile. I snuggle into the jacket and curl my feet underneath me. The city looks so dark but yet so full of life at the same time.

**Tobias POV (sorry for the jumps but this is the last one)**

Tris falls asleep on the Ferris Wheel and I just watch her sleep for a little while. She looks so beautiful. I hadn't planned for this to happen but I just wanted to be alone with her for a little while so I brought her here. She enjoyed it and that's all that matters.

After some time, I look down at my watch and see it is almost eleven thirty. When we get close to the ground I turn myself and jump out of the car, landing on my feet. I walk to the control panel and turn off the wheel when and it slowly comes to a stop and I luck out when I see Tris on the car at the very bottom. At least I won't have to climb to get here.

I walk back over to the wheel and open the door. Tris lies there so peacefully so I just tuck my arms under her knees and neck and pick her up. She shifts a little when I do but doesn't wake up.

We slowly make our way to the train. I try not to sway too much because I don't want to wake her. When we get there I decide I won't be able to jump with her so I have to wake her up.

I kneel down on one knee and put her legs over the bended one. I use my free hand to brush some of the fallen hair out of her face and she snuggles closer to my chest. "Tris. Come on Tris, you have to wake up." I say sweetly. She stirs and puts her face into my chest. I can feel her hot breathe through my shirt and it makes me shiver slightly.

"Come on Tris. The train will be here soon." I say and absentmindedly rub her cheek with my thumb. She turns her head slightly out of my chest and opens one of her eyes. "Tobias?" she asks and I nod. She puts one hand on my shoulder and pulls herself up so that she is in a sitting position on my knee.

I am hyper aware that there is inches between our faces. I could easily lean in and kiss her but I resist, for now. "Where are we?" she asks and her eyes meet mine. I smile slightly, "We are at the tracks. You fell asleep on the Ferris Wheel and I carried you here." She smiles at me and lays her head on my shoulder. I am surprised but it's probably just because she is tired.

We wait for the train in silence, and when it comes I jump on first and pull her in after me. We both settle against the wall of the train, me leaning against it, and her against me.

The ride doesn't take long but when I turn to tell her it's time to get off, I see she is fast asleep again. I know I can jump off with her so I don't bother waking her up.I gently pick her up in my arms and prepare myself for the jump.

In the end, I land on my feet and start to walk back to the compound. I enter the glass building at the top and walk down to the Pit. It's empty except for a few stray Dauntless so I go unnoticed. When we get to the elevator, I lean Tris down on my knee again and grab my keys out of my pocket.

I put in the key to my apartment and the doors open. I carry a still passed out Tris into the elevator. When the doors open again, I realize that she is going to have to stay with me since I don't know what happened to the extra key I have for her apartment and take her into my bedroom.

I gently lay her down on my bed and cover her with the blanket I keep at the bottom. I smile at her sleeping form before going out into the kitchen to get something to eat.

When I get out there I see a half awake Zeke standing next to the fridge. "What are you doing?" he asks. "I don't know what you're talking about. Go back to bed, it's after 1." I say and he shakes his head. "Why did you bring Tris in here a few minutes ago? Hadn't she been missing since dinner?" he asks before turning and grabbing something from the fridge.

I sigh, "She jumped on the train while I was looking for her. Instead of bringing her right back here, I took her to the Ferris Wheel. I got it to work and we rode it for a while. She fell asleep so I took her back to the train and we both got on. She was asleep again when it was time to get off so I jumped off with her and brought her back here. I can't remember what I did with the key Max gave me so I just brought her here." He smirks at me knowingly.

I roll my eyes and push him out of the way before grabbing a piece of cake I left in the fridge and a water bottle. "Do you happen to know why she would disappear today?" he asks. Ugh! Why does he always have to be so nosy?

"No," I lie but I know Zeke can't tell. He just shakes his head at me again and goes into his room. I finish up the cake and bring the water bottle back into my room.

I slip of out of my shirt and grab an extra pillow and blanket from the closet before settling down on the floor.

**A/N: Hey guys, watcha think? I liked it. Some FourTris fluff. **

**So… question. What type of chapters do you guys like best? Should I start making the chapters longer or do you like the 1800-2400 word count chapters? Do you prefer longer chapters but less of them or shorter chapters but more of them? Let me know.**


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N: I do not own Divergent. Nor will I ever. I just own my ideas)**

**Shout out to **

**Pansycakelovingmundane27**

**For being the 100****th**** reviewer**

**Tris POV**

I wake up fairly early and look around the room. I start to panic because this is not my apartment. I am about to get up but a door opens before I can so I close my eyes and pretend to be asleep again.

I hear the movements of the person until I feel the mattress dip slightly by my head. The person moves a couple strands of hair from my face before saying, "Tris. I know you're up." Tobias.

I groan and snuggle closer into the pillows. "Come on Tris. Don't make me get you up." He says and my eyes snap open. There are only inches between us and I think he notices too. Before I can move, he closes the space between us and presses his lips to mine. I don't know why but I feel the urge to kiss him back, so I do. I feel him smiles against my lips.

He moves his tongue over my lower lip, asking for entrance. I don't think twice before allowing him. He moves up onto the bed and lies beside me, not breaking away. Our kisses are long and passionate and soon I feel like I am going to run out of air. He must have too because he moves down my jaw and neck. Placing light kisses up and down the area. I try to suppress a moan but fail and let it out.

He moves slowly back up to my lips until he meets them and then stops. He leans his head forward and rests it on mine. He is breathing is heavy as is mine. "I'm sorry Tris. I shouldn't have done that" he says, his voice thick with lust.

"No, Tobias. I'm sorry. I feel bad that I kissed you back and about the kiss yesterday but for some reason. I don't regret it. I need time to think." I say before moving to get out of his bed. I go over to the door and walk out.

In the living room, is the last person I expected to be there.

Uriah

He must have heard the door open because he turns around and his eyes go wide. He gets up and moves towards me. He picks me up and spins me. "Oh my god, Tris. I was so worried about you." He says and kisses me. I kiss back but feel a twinge of guilt since I was just kissing Tobias a minute ago.

I pull away and look at him. "I'm fine Uriah. I just wandered off and couldn't really find my way back." I say and he nods. "I know. Four told me what happened. He told me he found you next to the tracks about 5 minutes from the compound. He said you crashed on the train so he brought you here."

Just then Tobias walks out of his bedroom, his hair wet. Uriah turns to him, "Thank you so much Four. I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to her." Four nods and walks toward the kitchen.

"Can we go back to my apartment? I want to get changed and I am hungry." I say to Uriah and he nods. He takes my hand and we walk to the elevator. The doors open and I take my key and put it in the apartment slot on the inside. We go up a floor and the doors open to my apartment.

"I'll just be a few minutes. Make yourself at home. As if you wouldn't anyway." I say the last part more to myself but I know he heard it based on his laughing.

I make my way over my bedroom and head for the closet first. I grab a black skirt, red tank top, and keep the leather jacket I was wearing. For some odd reason, I feel like looking decent today. I am in and out of the shower in 5 minutes flat and end up sitting at my vanity looking at all the products Christina gave me and realize I don't know what half of them are.

I decide to call her and see if she is free. When I turn on my phone I see a notification and open it. It's a text message from Max

_Tris,_

_Meeting at noon in room 10. _

_Max_

I look over the clock and nearly scream. 11:45? Why do I never get these messages at a time that doesn't make me run?

I grab my jacket off the bed and run into the living room. Uriah stands up and I run straight into him. "Sorry babe. Emergency meeting again. See you at dinner. Bye" I spit out the words fast before getting in the elevator and going upstairs.

When I arrive at the meeting room, I take a minute to slow my breathing and straighten myself out. That's when I realize that this isn't my jacket. It hangs on my and is too big. I take it off and lay it over my arm. When I'm sure I look okay, I open up the door and am disappointed when I get there. Max and Tobias are just standing there talking.

I clear my throat and they both look at me. "Good to see you Tris. Or should I say Six?" he says and I look at him. "Right. So let's make this quick and painless. I have called you both here because I am sending both of you to Erudite, Candor, Amity, and Abnegation. Actually, I won't be sending Tris and Tobias. I will be sending Four and Six. You will spend a week at each faction before returning back for a special choosing ceremony. Johanna, Andrew, and I discussed this and we agreed to have a Factionless choosing ceremony. They will all have the ability to choose a faction."

I look toward Tobias and see he has the same stunned expression I have. "So, what are we supposed to actually be doing during this time?" I ask. "Ah, that's where the fun part comes in. You will spend a week being a member of the particular faction you are in. You will wear those clothes, eat their food, do their jobs, and live by their virtue. This will allow you to get the feel of each faction for what it is. This will allow you to better place the Factionless into a faction." He finishes and I probably look even more confused.

"Gosh, do I have to explain everything to you two?" he throws his hands up but I know he is kidding by the smile on his face. "There is no more aptitude test. Instead of a test, all of the instructors will come together and meet each Factionless individually. You will then decide, based on the knowledge you have of each faction, where the person belongs. There is one test that each one of them will go through though. It will test to see if they are Divergent. If they are, they will be allowed to pick where they want to go without any instruction. Do you understand?" he asks and we both nod.

"Good. You leave tomorrow." He says and then makes a quick exit. I look toward Tobias and see he is staring at me. "What?" I ask with a smirk. "Oh, nothing. We should get packing, it shouldn't take us long since we can't wear our own clothes but we still need to pack the essentials." He puts air quotes around essential and I know what he is insinuating.

I go over to him and slap him. He holds his arm and says, "What was that for?" I smile, "That was for your essentials." I say and he understands. "I was just making sure you were going to have everything." He says and I just shake my head. I go to the door but I remember his jacket before I leave. I walk it over to him and his thanks me for it.

I go back and turn to open the door but he shuts it first. "Meet me at the chasm at 11?" he asks and I nod. I know what he wants to talk about.

-**PAGE BREAK**-

I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling. I don't know what I am going to say to Tobias when we meet because I honestly don't know how I feel.

I love Uriah but I don't know in which ways. Sometimes I feel like he is my big brother and others I feel like he is my boyfriend. But with Tobias I never question how I feel with him. He makes me feel so loved but in a desirable way.

My brain says Uriah but my heart says Tobias. Ugh! I need help.

I get up to call Christina and ask her to come over but she is obviously two steps ahead of me because as I am walking to get my phone off the dresser, the little panel on the way next to the door lights up and starts to ring.

I walk over to it and see a couple buttons. I press the one that say surveillance and the screen shows a visual of Christina. "Hello?" I say hesitantly and she looks at the camera. "Hey Tris. Let me up." She says and I see two buttons at the bottom, a green and a red. I press the green and the screen goes blank.

I go out into the living room and see a bursting Christina walking out of the elevator. She runs over to me and hugs me. "Tris, how are you? I feel like I haven't talked to you in forever. Have you gone through your closet yet? How about your vanity? I am going to have to explain everything to you aren't I? How are you and—" she spits out words a mile a minute and I have to cover her mouth with my hand to get her to stop. "Slow down. And the answers are I'm good, yes, yes, and yes. Now, are you done?" I ask and she nods.

"Good, now would you mind explaining practically everything that you gave me?" I ask and she nods. If I get her doing something she enjoys first, she won't hound me too bad when I start explaining the Uriah and Tobias situation.

Christina goes through about half of my closet, explaining what everything is and when to wear it before she starts asking me questions. "So how are you and Uriah?" I sigh and look at her. "We're fine." I say. "Tris, you do realize I was raised to spot a lie. So really, how are you and Uriah?" Ugh! Curse her and her Candorness but I did want to tell her.

"I don't know Chris. I think there might be someone else." I say and she turns around shocked. "What? How could you do that to him? He loves you. Wait. Who is it?" I look down toward the floor. "Four," I mutter quietly but I know she heard me.

"What?! Four, as in our scary, I hate you Tris, throw knives at you head Four?" she asks and I nod. She drops the clothes she had in her hand and takes me to the windows in my bedroom. She opens up the drapes and looks out into the Pit. She must be looking for someone because when she finds them she pulls me toward her.

"That Four?" she asks and I look to see Tobias talking with Zeke by the tattoo parlor. "Yes, for god sake Chris. Yes, that Four. What other Four do you know?" I nearly yell at her. She turns to me and smirks. "What?" I ask and she just shrugs her shoulders but doesn't wipe the smirk off her face.

She starts back on the clothes again and doesn't speak about Four until we hit the makeup. "So why do you think he's the one?" she asks and I have to resist a snort. "I didn't say he was the one. I said there might be someone else who is causing me to have problems with Uriah." She sighs and this time, pulls me over to my bed.

We sit down and she looks at me. "Why is he making your relationship with Uriah complicated?" I sigh and let my eyes search around the room for nothing in particular as I explain. "When I was in the infirmary, Four came to visit me. He thought I was asleep and he reveled some secrets to me. One of them was that he was in love with me."

I stop and look at her and she nods for me to continue. "Yesterday, after we went zip-lining, I sat in the chasm for a little while until Four came up to me. We talked and for some reason, I kissed him. That's why I wasn't at dinner last night. I didn't know what to say to him or Uriah so I ran away for a little while. I jumped on the train to come home but Four was there. He brought me to the Ferris Wheel and I fell asleep there. He brought me back to his apartment and I slept there last night." I decide to leave out the make out session we had this morning.

I take a deep breath before looking at her. When I do, she is smiling ear to ear. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask, slightly annoyed that she finds my problems amusing. "He really loves you," and I throw myself back on my bed.

"No duh." I say and she pulls me back up my arms. "What are you going to do?" she asks and I shake my head. "What do you think I should do?" She wraps her fingers around her chin and pretends to think really hard.

"I think you should get your feelings for both guys then talk to both of them. I know it's going to be hard but you can't have both. They both love you and I know they want you to be happy." I know she is right. "Thanks Chris. You really are a great friend." I say and hug her. "I know," she says and I laugh.

All of a sudden, both of our stomach's growl and that's when I realize I haven't eaten all day. "Can we go get dinner? I'm starving and I haven't eaten all day." I ask and she nods.

We both head down to the cafeteria, arms looped together. When we get there, we release each other to grab our food. I grab the stew that I really love and she grabs a hamburger and we both grab Dauntless cake.

When we get to our table I take my seat next to Uriah and she takes hers next to Will. "Hey Tris, how are you?" Uriah asks and kisses my cheek. I smile at his affection, "I'm okay but I am starving." I rub my stomach and he nods toward my food. I start to dig in and before I know it, I'm done. I sigh in contentment and Uriah leans back, wrapping his arm around the top of my chair. I lay my head on his shoulder and look up at him.

"Do you want to go?" he asks and I nod. We both grab our trash and throw it out on the way out. He grabs my hand as we walk and he takes me over to the regular elevators. "My apartment?" he asks and I nod. I know I need to discuss my trip with him and I don't want to do it here.

We ride up to his floor and get out. He leads me down the twists of the hallways until he get to his door. I grab the keys from his hand when he takes them out and unlock the door. He smiles at me and motions me inside. I walk in and take a seat on his couch. He comes over and plops down next to me, pulling me into his side.

"So, I was thinking. We should have our first official date tomorrow. I could take you out to dinner and then we could take a walk around the outside of the compound." He says and I lightly smile at him. "Uriah, that sounds wonderful, but I can't," I say hesitantly. The smile on his face disappears and he looks disappointed. "I'm sorry, but I leave tomorrow morning for a month. Max sprung this on Four and me this afternoon at our meeting. I have to go visit all the factions before the next choosing ceremony." I say and now he looks angry.

"Four? You and Four are going on a month long trip? Just you and him?" he asks and I nod. He gets up and starts to pace around the room. I start to get worried so I just sit there and keep quiet. "You said you didn't know about this till this morning?" he asks, angrily. "Yes Uriah. Why are you getting so upset? It's just a business trip." I say trying to calm him.

"I don't like this. If you two are going then why isn't Max? He is a leader too." He asks coming up to me and squatting. "It's just for the transfer initiate instructors. I'm sorry I am leaving but don't get upset. Trust me; nothing is going to happen beside me doing my job. Got it." I lie because I don't know if that is true. I take his face in my hands and kiss him to distract myself.

He kisses me back and I pull away a moment later. We lean our foreheads together and I think of Tobias. How it feels different with Uriah then with him.

"I love you Tris," he says.

"I love you too Uriah."

It's not a full lie because I do love him. I don't know what type of love I feel, but there is some type of love there.

**A/N: OMG. Longest chapter ever. Over 3,000 words. I can believe I wrote that many words. Tell me how you like it. I worked hard. **


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N: I do not own Divergent. Nor will I ever. I just own my ideas)**

**Tobias POV**

I lead on the railing above the chasm waiting for Tris. I know she'll come but I still have doubt. Maybe she isn't ready to talk about it. Us. If there ever will be an Us.

I am about to go look for her when she comes around the corner and into view. She looks beautiful today. I haven't told her yet but I plan on it. She has black skirt makes her look mature and the red tank top adds a hint of sexiness.

Without saying a word to me, she hops over the side of the railing and toward our spot in the chasm. I follow her without order and sit down next to her on the flat rock at the bottom. We sit there in silence for a while, but not an awkward silence, a comfortable silence.

Finally, she is the one that breaks it. "I don't know what to do Tobias. I'm so confused right now. My mind is telling me one thing and my heart is saying another." She sighs and leans her head on my shoulder. It feels comfortable, and right in a sense but wrong in another. She has a boyfriend and I am not him.

She shouldn't have to choose between me and Uriah. I may be in love with her but if this is causing her this much distress, then maybe I should let her go.

I turn so that she lifts her head up and she looks at me. "Look Tris, if this is really—" I start but am interrupted with her lips on mine. I don't hesitate to kiss back. After a few minutes, we pull away breathless. She rests her head on mine and takes me hands in hers.

"You. It's you." I look at her confused and she laughs before pecking me cheek. "I choose you Tobias." She says and now I fully understand.

"But what about Uriah?" I ask. I know he is going to be crushed but we need to figure out a way to soften the blow. She shakes her head. "I can't tell him until we get back. I don't want to leave him in that type of state right before we leave." She says and I nod. "Even then, I can't break up with him by just telling him I fell in love with another person." It takes me a minute to process what she just said. Did she just say she was in love with me?

She chuckles and kisses me lightly. "Yes I did just say I am in love with you because I think I am. But I still don't want to go to fast." She says suddenly serious. I know what she means, "I get it. I don't either. Believe it or not, I have never had a girlfriend before. This is all new territory for me."

She smiles and starts to stand up. "We should get to bed. We leave in the morning but in Max terms, that means we leave right after breakfast." She reaches her hand down to help pull me up and I accept it. We walk out of the chasm, hand-in-hand but as soon as we reach the main part of the Pit, we drop them. We have already made the silent agreement not to tell anyone.

We walk over to the elevator and she puts her key in the slot. The doors spring open and I gesture her in. She does and I follow suit.

She stays quiet on the ride up to her apartment and I take her hand again. When the elevator stop, the doors open to her apartment and she turns to me. I lean down and kiss her gently. She pulls away and smiles at me.

"Goodnight Tris. I love you." I say to her.

"Goodnight Tobias. I love you too." She replies and the doors slide shut.

I lean against the wall with a smile on my face before taking out my keys and going down to my apartment. When the doors open, I see Zeke sitting on the couch and the TV is on. I look over at the clock one the wall, 12:03. What is he still doing up?

As I move further into the apartment, I start to smell a strong odor of alcohol. I round the corner and nearly scream at what I see. Shauna is lying on the ground, cuts line her upper body and arms, bruises everywhere and there is a gash on her forehead. There is glass all around. I quickly run and grab my phone off the counter. It takes me a minute but I finally find the number I need.

I hit call and wait anxiously for her to pick up. Finally, I hear a voice on the other line.

"Tobias, what's wrong?" Tris asks.

"Please come down here quickly. Zeke is passed out on the couch and Shauna is lying on the floor covered in blood and cuts. I don't know what happened but we need to get them to the infirmary." I quickly say, not wasting any time.

"Okay, I'll be right down." She says and I hear her stumbling around through the phone before it goes dead.

I go over and unlock the elevator from the key pad so she can get in before going back to check on Shauna and Zeke. I lean down next to her and check for a pulse. It's there, but barely. Her breathing is shallow and I know she needs medical attention soon or she might not survive.

Next, I check on Zeke. His pulse is normally which tells me his was just probably drunk and passed out after whatever happened.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up. Tris has tears in her eyes and she is looking between Zeke and Shauna. "Come on, it's okay. Zeke is fine, just passed out. Shauna on the other hand, is not. She is barely surviving right now." She nods and wipes her eyes.

We both go over to Shauna and get her up, I don't know what part of her is injured so we both try and be as careful as we can. Soon, I am supporting Shauna and Tris is ahead of me. We get into the elevator and I can hear Tris tapping her foot on the tile floor. The doors couldn't open fast enough because Tris darts out when they do.

I follow on her heals and rush to the infirmary. It's late so it is pretty empty, except for a few stray nurses. "Someone please help!" Tris calls out and one of the nurses looks up. Her face pales and she hits a few buttons on her machine before rushing to us. She motions to the stretcher by the wall and I place Shauna down gently on it.

"What happened to her?" she asks before starting vitals. Tris and I just shake our heads. A doctor that I recognize from when Tris was in here comes rushing over to us. "Vitals." He says to the nurse and she starts to call out numbers and words that I don't understand. I look over at Tris and she is biting her nails.

I take her hand in mine to calm both of us before turning back to the doctor. Shauna is gone and so is the nurse but Dr. Reid is looking at both of us. "Do you have any idea what happened to this woman?" he asks seriously. Tris shakes her head but I speak up. "I honestly don't know the whole story. I will find out immediately but I just found her in my apartment on the floor with glass all around and her ex-boyfriend lying on the couch passed out." I know there is no use lying to him.

"Thank you Four." He says and pats me on the shoulder before running off. I start to pull Tris out of the infirmary and back to the elevators. She takes my keys that she grabbed and shoves the key into the slot. When we get to my apartment, she storms off to the couch where Zeke is lying.

Before I can stop her, she slaps him across the face. Hard. He jumps with a start and swings his fist. Tris isn't fast enough and it collides with her jaw. She stumbles back and I catch her before she hits the ground. "What the hell Zeke?" I scream at him and he finally looks up.

He jumps up of couch and comes toward Tris but I hold her in my arms and she puts her head in my chest. "Tris. Please, I didn't mean to hit you." He says reaching out hesitantly. She looks up from my chest and turns to Zeke. "How could you do that to her?" she asks and Zeke doesn't seem to understand. Tris pulls away from me, obviously angry. "How could you hurt Shauna like that? Four came back here and she was barely hanging on. We took her down to the infirmary and you CAN'T see her!" she screams in his face and tears start to stream down her face.

"Tris… please… you have to understand that I don't know what happened." Zeke pleads and I believe him. He was drunk and obviously doesn't remember anything. But I know a way to find out what really happened.

I take Tris' hand and lead her over to the wall by the elevator. I feel around it until I find the latch to the key pad. I open it and put the code into it, causing the hidden door to move. I look to Tris and she looks shocked. "Follow me." I say to both of them and walk into the miniature control room.

I let go of Tris' hand and sit down in front of the computers. I tap on the screen and the room comes to life. There are screens on all side of me and Tris and Zeke just stare in awe. I tap a few codes into the keyboard and bring up the video from this evening. I fast forward until I see Zeke and Shauna step into the camera. I hit play and motion for Tris and Zeke to stand behind me.

We watch the screen and by the looks of it, Zeke is already drunk. Shauna is standing behind him with her arms out, as if waiting for Zeke to fall. He waves her off and he goes off into the kitchen. A few moments later, he comes back with a six pack in his hand. He offers one to Shauna but she shakes her head and sits down.

Zeke collapses on the couch and takes a bottle from the pack and starts to chug it. I can see Shauna lips moving and Zeke spits out what he had in his mouth. There isn't any volume but he looks like he is screaming at her. She gets up off the couch and starts to walk away from Zeke slowly, but that only seems to make him angrier and that is when all hell breaks loose.

Zeke swings at her with the hand that is holding the bottle and smashes it into the side of her head. I feel Tris cringe beside me and I take her hand to let her know she is okay. I look back at the screen and Shauna is now lying on the ground where I found her. Zeke is kicking her and throwing bottles at the ground around her. I look up at Zeke, appalled and he just stands there with his mouth wide open and tears silently falling down his cheeks.

On the screen, Zeke continues to kick and hit Shauna until I see him go wobbly and crash onto the couch. It's over.

I get up swiftly and take Tris in my arms. I wish she didn't see that but she did and I know I can't erase it from her memory. I feel her shoulders heave and a small sob escapes her lips. I don't look at Zeke because at the moment, I am disgusted with him. I lead Tris out of the room and close the door behind us so it is back to its unknown position.

Just then my phone rings in my pocket and I pull away from Tris to answer it.

"Hello," I say.

"Hello Four. It's doctor Reid, would you mind coming down here with Tris please. I need to speak with you about Shauna's condition." He says and I feel the blood run out of my face.

"Okay," I say before hanging up.

Tris must have noticed my change because she looks up at me worried. "We need to go to the infirmary. Zeke clean up this apartment." I say to him without looking at him and go to the elevators. When the elevator doors close I turn to Tris and take her face in my hands. She looks up at me and I wipe a stray tear away with my thumb.

"I would NEVER do that to you Tris. I promise you that." I say seriously and she nods. I kiss her forehead before wrapping one of my arms around her waist and get out of the elevator and head over to the infirmary.

When we get there, Dr. Reid is waiting for us. "How is she?" Tris asks and Dr. Reid shakes his head. He motions for us to follow him and we do. We stop outside a room of what I presume is Shauna's and he turns to us. "Were you aware that Shauna was pregnant?" he asks and my mouth drops. What?

Tris shakes her head, "What do you mean 'was'?" Tris asks hesitantly but I already know the answer. "Shauna lost the baby due to the injuries she sustained. She was two months pregnant. We got her stable but we wanted you here when she woke up." We nods and turn to the door but he puts a hand on my shoulder first.

"Tris, go ahead in. We will just be a minute." Dr. Reid says and she nods before entering the room. I turn toward the doctor and wait for him to say something. He sighs, "Look Four. Shauna could have died if you didn't get here her when you did. She has 3 broken ribs, a concussion, and is covered in bruises. For god sake Four, she may not remember anything. Not to mention the loss of the baby. You have to tell me what happened. I know you know."

I nod before saying, "I'll get you the video. I'll get Zeke too. He needs to be here when you see the video." He nods before walking away. I walk into Shauna's room and Tris turns around. Her face is streaked with tears but she isn't sobbing. I take her in my arms and she lays her head on my chest.

"Who are you?" Shauna asks and I shake my head. The doctor was right, she doesn't remember anything. "I'm Four. We were in the same initiation together. I am a really good friend of yours." I say and she nods. She looks between me and Tris and smirks at us. "Are you two dating?" she asks and I smile lightly.

Tris removes her head from my chest and looks at Shauna. "Yes," she says firmly and give me a halfhearted smile.

"Since when?" I hear a voice from behind me and I see Zeke leaning against the door frame and I pull Tris closer to me. "Since yesterday," I say and Zeke raises an eyebrow. I know what he is thinking. "Does Uriah know?" he asks, reading my mind. Tris looks at him and shakes her head.

Zeke sighs and looks at us almost disappointed. "You can't do this to him Tris. He loves you. How could you?" he says and I feel a drop of water on my arm. I look down and there are a couple of silent tears running down her face again. "I love Four, Zeke. I don't know why I do, but I do." She says strongly and I smirk.

"I am going to end it with Uriah, but not until I get back," she says the last part under her breath but I know Zeke heard it based on his facial expression. "Where are you going and for how long?" he questions quickly and I give him a warning look. He just shrugs and looks back at Tris. She sucks in a breath, "To the other factions, with Four. For a month." She lets out the breath when she is done and looks away from Zeke. Knowing the disappointment will show on his face.

"You are going to wait a whole month to tell Uriah that you and him are done?" I can tell he is getting angry and I pull Tris behind me. "Please Zeke. You have to understand that we love each other. I don't know how it happened but it did. Don't tell Uriah. Tris and I should be the ones to do it." I say and he sighs and puts his head on the door frame.

"Fine, but you have to tell him as soon as you get back," he says and pushes past us toward Shauna. She looks up at him and screams. He backs away and the nurse comes running in. "What the hell?!" she screams and we all look at Shauna. She tucks herself into a ball and points at Zeke. "He hurt me," is all she says and the nurse takes Zeke away.

Tris walks toward Shauna and hugs her. "How do you remember him?" Tris asks and Shauna shakes her head. "I just remember the face before I blacked out. Who is he?" she asks and Tris looks at me. I come up on the other side of Shauna's bed and look her in the eyes. "Shauna. That was Zeke. You're ex-boyfriend. Do you remember anything else?" I ask and she shakes her head.

Tris and I both sigh and the nurse that took Zeke away comes back in. "Do you two mind leaving? Shauna needs her sleep." She asks politely and we both nod. I take Tris by the waist and take her out of the infirmary and to our elevators. She puts in her key and the elevator opens.

We ride up to her apartment and she steps out. She turns to me and I am about to say goodnight but the expression on her face tells me she doesn't want to be alone. "Please… stay with me." She says hesitantly and I nod.

I lead her over to her bedroom and sit her on the bed before turning to her. "What do you want me to sleep in?" I ask her and she smirks. "Whatever you wear at home. I am making you stay here, you might as well be comfortable." She says and I take that in full. I strip off my shirt and pants till I am left in my boxers.

She stares at me and I feel the blush creeping up my cheeks. Tris walks up to and places her hands on my chest. Their cold and I shiver. I take her chin in my hand and lift it up so we are eye to eye. I lean down and kiss her lips gently.

I pull away a moment later and she smirks at me. I quirk an eyebrow and she leans down. I start to worry, "Tris… um…" I say then I realize she is just picking up my shirt off the floor. I feel embarrassed and she seems to notice because she puts her hand on my cheek to cool it down.

She smiles at me and walks toward her bathroom. I smile to myself as I watch her walk before going over and climbing into bed. I lie onto of the covers and stare at the ceiling. I hear the bathroom door open and Tris walks out. She is wearing my shirt and her hair is cascading down her shoulders.

She walks over and picks up my pants off the floor before coming over to bed. She jumps up and stares at me. "What?" I ask smirking. She smiles at me and lies down on my chest, her hand resting on my stomach.

I kiss the top of her head and say, "Goodnight Tris."

"Goodnight Tobias."

**A/N: Another installment of Lost Love is done!**


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N: I do not own Divergent. Nor will I ever. I just own my ideas.)**

**So let's get some things straight here before you start to read.**

**This was always going to turn into a FourTris story. I already had my mind set on it since I started writing it. **

**There are 3 possible fanfics coming up in the next 6 months. **

**Zeke x Tris**

**Uriah x Tris**

**Peter or Eric x Tris (haven't decided yet**

**I have been thinking of deleting my other story "One Choice" because it doesn't seem to be getting a lot of likes or reviews. If you have read it or if you want to read it, please tell me if you want it to continue, continue but end quickly or continue at its pace.**

**Thank you for all the support I have been getting on this. This story is a huge accomplishment in my writing career. I've been trying to figure out a way to get my style of writing out without having to create a whole new book just yet and this has allowed me to do so. **

**Now on with Lost Love**

**Tris POV**

I wake up and shiver. I pull my sheets up to my neck and turn on my back. When I do, a little note on the pillow next to me catches my eye. I grab it and read it:

_Tris,_

_I've gone home to finish packing. You seemed like you were pretty much done when I left this morning so I thought I would let you sleep. I will be back up at 8 to get you for breakfast. _

_Love you_

_Tobias_

I sit up and scan the room, when my eyes get to the door, I see a grinning Tobias. I look over and see it is 8am on the dot.

"Good morning," he says sweetly and walks over to me. I didn't realize it before but there are two cups of coffee in his hands. I reach out and he hands one to me. I smile at him appreciatively and take a long gulp, letting the feeling of the hot coffee running down my throat wake me up.

"So, are you going to finish packing soon because we have to meet with Max at 10am before leaving." He says and I groan. I totally forgot about the trip until just now. Tobias comes over to me and kisses me on my forehead. "Do you want me to help or get you the rest of your breakfast so you have more time to pack?" he asks and I tell him to get breakfast.

He leaves me a minute later while I am still sitting on my bed. I place my coffee down on the table beside me and get out of bed. I walk over to my suitcase and look through it to see if I am missing anything. I actually didn't pack it; Christina did when I was with Uriah. I gave her my spare key and told her to pack whatever but to understand that I wouldn't be wearing my normal clothes most of the time. She was so excited to pick out my clothes she nearly sprinted to the elevators.

I chuckle at the thought and walk into the bathroom. I turn on the shower and strip. Before I get my top off I realize that this isn't my shirt, but Tobias's. I feel my cheeks heat up at the thought of us both sleeping in the same bed half dressed.

I shake off the thought and hop into the shower. I take longer than usual because I decide that I should shave because it might be a while till I get the luxury of a nice long shower.

After I'm done I step out and wrap one towel around my body and another around my head. I step out into the bedroom to go to my closet but Tobias's presence on my bed scares me and causes me to back up into the door.

"You scared the hell out of me Tobias." I say holding my towel to my body. He looks at me smirking when he realizes that all I have is a towel on and I throw the nearest thing to me at him, which happens to be a book. He catches it and drops it on the bed. "Perv," I say under my breath before going into the closet and shutting the door.

I stand in the closet for a minute, debating on what I am going to wear. I want to make a good impression on the other factions so nothing too tight or too short. I finally decide on a pair of black shorts, a grey and red lace top and black sandals. Before I walk out of the closet though, I grab my leather jacket because it is my signature thing.

When I walk back into my bedroom Tobias is reading the book that I threw at him. "What is that book anyway?" I ask and he looks up. "It's a book on all the faction manifestos. I've seen it before in my bedroom, I think all the leaders have one." He says before putting it down and walking over to me.

He wraps his arms around my waist and gently rocks us back and forth. "You look good Tris." He says and it reminds me of the time he was drunk and said it.

I smile at him and pull away and walk over to my vanity. Now that I know what all this stuff does, I apply eyeliner and mascara. I don't know where we are going so I don't want to put too much on. When I'm done I turn toward Tobias.

"Can we go see Shauna before we leave?" I ask and he scratches the back of his head. I frown at him and walk over to him. "What's wrong?" I ask and he shakes his head. "Shauna isn't awake right now. She went back into a coma last night. The doctor said there is bleeding in her brain." I gasp and start for the door. "We have to go see her immediately!" I say but Tobias grabs my arm. "Tris. They don't know if she is going to wake up." He says and I feel the tears spring up into my eyes.

"You have to be kidding me? Tobias, please tell me your joking." I say gripping onto his arms. He shakes his head and pulls me into his arms. I start to cry. The tears just flow out of my eyes like a dam just broke. Tobias just holds me and rubs soothing circles on my back.

Finally after what seems like forever, I run out of tears. I wipe my eyes and look up at Tobias. He lifts his hand up and wipes a stray tear off my cheek. "Come on, we need to get going soon. It's already 9 and we need to eat before we leave." He says and pulls me into the kitchen. There are two plates of food on a tray from the cafeteria sitting on the counter.

I pick up a plate and take it over to the kitchen table and sit down. I finish the food quickly and put my plate in the sink before walking back into my bedroom. I grab the last minute things Christina told me to pack and shove them in my suitcase. I zip it up and take it out into the living room.

Tobias comes over to me and grabs the suitcase. I smile lightly at him and he returns it. We walk over to the elevator and get in. He puts his keys into the apartment slot and we stop at his floor. He must have planned this because his suitcase is sitting right next to the door and he reaches out to grab it before the doors shut again.

We ride down to the bottom floor and get out when the elevator stops. I look down at my watch and see it says it 9:30. I turn to Tobias. "I'm going to see Shauna before we meet Max. I don't care if you follow me but you can't stop me." I say sternly and walk toward the infirmary. I hear him sigh behind before footsteps fall in line with mine.

When we get there I don't bother asking if I can see Shauna, I just go right in. When I get to the door I take a deep breath before opening it. Shauna lies there pale and Lynn sits next to her holding her head in her hands.

She lifts her head up when I enter and her face is streaked with tears. I walk over to her and hug her. I know it's not something we would usually do but right now, she needs it. She cries into my shoulder but I only let a few tears slip, I have to be strong for her. Shauna is her sister after all.

She pulls away from me and looks toward Shauna. "They say she still has a chance." She says trying to be hopeful but I can hear the fear in her voice. "She will survive. She took a bad beating but she's a fighter." I say and Lynn's eyes widen.

"Do you know what happened to her? The doctors told me she slipped off one of the ledges of the Pit but I didn't believe them." She says and I bite my lip. "Please Tris. Don't lie to me to save my feelings, just tell me." She pleads and I take a breath.

"She was beaten last night. She was just trying to help a friend and they turned on her and beat her. They didn't know what they were doing because they were drunk but—" I say but she cuts me off. "Who Tris? Who did this to my sister?" she asks menacingly. I look away from her. I can't tell her it was Zeke because she would murder him. "It's my place to say." I say quietly and make my way out of her grasp.

I walk over to Shauna and look at her. She looks so helpless but she is strong. She will fight.

**-PAGE BREAK-**

Tobias and I sit with Max in the cafeteria. No one is here because breakfast is over so we just decided to talk here. He asks for us to put our wrists on the table and we both comply. He reaches next to him and pulls out two silver bracelets. One is smaller and has small gems going around a dauntless symbol that is in the center. The other one is larger with the dauntless symbol engraved into it.

Max puts the smaller one around my wrist and the larger one around Tobias's. "You are not to take these off at any time. They are water proof so you can wear them in the shower. I am giving you these for multiple reasons. A) there is a tracking chip within the inside of them so if for some reason I need to track you two down I will have access to do so. B) You two will be able to communicate through these if you have the need to do so. If you look on the side of the bracelets, there are two buttons, the larger one is to allow communication and the other one is an alarm. If for any reason, you feel endangered you are to press the button. It will link you to the computers here and you will be able to signal for help. Finally, I just wanted to give you two a constant reminder of where you both belong." He says with a smile before going back into his bag.

He pulls out two small items and places them on the table. They are rings and from the look of them, they are wedding rings. "Max what are these for?" Tobias asks the question I was thinking. "These are your wedding rings. You will be posing as a married couple while on this trip. Due to some of the polices within the other factions, Abnegation for example, you are not to share a room unless you are married, therefore you are married." He says pointing to the rings.

Tobias picks up the ring that has a 3 diamonds on the top, 1 larger black one and 2 small grey ones. He inspects it and his eyes widen when he sees something inside. He moves it so that I am able to see the inside and my eyes widen as well. Inside is a small engraved

_4+6_

I look toward Max and he smiles. "I thought you would like them to be a bit personalized." He says and reaches out to show me the same engraving on the other ring. I take it from him and turn to Tobias. He reaches out his hand and I get the idea. I give him my left hand and he slides the ring on my finger. I look into his eyes as he does so and I a longing expression. I repeat the same motion with him before we turn back to Max.

"Now that's all over, here are you computers for the trip." He says handing each one of us a laptop case. "These computers hold everything you need to know for the faction you are going to along with your agenda for the trip. You will be visiting Amity first, than Candor, Erudite, and finally Abnegation. I expect full reports from both of you when you return." He says before standing up.

We follow him out of the cafeteria and out of the compound, luggage in tow. I absentmindedly play with the ring on my finger. It feels foreign.

Before we enter the hallway that leads to the exit I hear my name being called from across the Pit. I turn around and see Uriah running toward me. I look toward Tobias pleadingly and he just shrugs. He takes my suitcase and continues to follow Max.

I turn back to the direction of Uriah and see him standing right in front of me. "Hey sorry I didn't stop by earlier, I meant to but I've been dealing with Zeke all morning." he says and pulls me into a hug. I hug him back and he pulls away from me. "I'm going to miss you. Will I see you at all in the next month?" he asks and I shake my head. He sighs before putting his fingers under my chin and pulling my lips up to his.

He kisses me and I force myself to kiss back. I chose Tobias and now this seems wrong. He pulls away and hugs me one last time before letting me go. "Call me?" he asks and I nod. The least I could do is call him. He takes my hands in his and I see his eyes go wide. He pulls up my left hand and looks at. Crap, I forgot about the ring.

"What is this Tris?" he asks, trying to control himself. "It's a wedding ring. Four and I have to pose as a married couple to comply with some of the other factions' rules. It means nothing to me." I say and I feel a twinge of guilt in my stomach. It actually means a lot to me. "Whose idea was it?" he asks and I tell him it was Max's. He nods before kissing me one more time.

As I walk away I turn back and smile at him. He returns the smile but I can tell it's forced. I hate myself for leaving him but I am going to hate myself even more when this trip is over and I will most likely have to crush him.

I walk outside and take my spot next to Tobias as a man takes our bags away. While they are getting loaded, I feel Tobias slip his hand into mind, entwining our fingers.

Another man steps out of the truck and as soon as I see him, I recognize him immediately. "Beatrice?" he says and walks toward us swiftly although when he sees my hand linked with Tobias's his steps slow. "Hello Robert, how are you?" I ask and I feel Tobias chuckle beside me and I know why. Asking people how they are is an Abnegation tendency.

"I am good Beatrice. How are you?" he replies. "I am good but please, call me Tris." I say and he nods before turning toward Tobias. "Hello, my name is Robert. My I ask who you are?" he asks and stretches out his hand. A Dauntless greeting. Tobias takes it, "I am Four. Tris's husband." He says it like it's no big deal.

Robert looks between me and Four a few times before shrugging his shoulder and walking back toward the truck. Max walks up to us and puts a hand on Four's shoulder. "You two be good and stay safe. I should be in touch soon." He says before walking back toward the compound.

Tobias then to the truck where one of the men is holding a door open. I thank him and climb in, Tobias following suit. We start to move and I try to comfortable in the chair but it isn't soft so it's nearly impossible. Finally, I decide to turn around and lie on Tobias. I rest my head in his lap and he starts to play with my hair. I soon fall asleep to the soothing feeling.

**A/N: So how do you guys want this trip to go? Do want it to go quick with very little detail or do you want a chapter on each faction? I was already planning on making a whole chapter on Abnegation but what about the other ones? Let me know in the reviews. **


	16. Chapter 16

**(A/N: I do not own Divergent. Nor will I ever. I just own my ideas)**

**The next few chapters will be long per request for a detailed description of the trip. No less than 3,000 words but I will try to keep them from getting extremely boring. This will probably be one of the longer ones because it is kind of an introduction to the trip.**

**The Abnegation and Erudite chapter will be split into two each. Since they are both aptitudes Tris had as well as the fact that she has family there. **

**Here is the fixed version of this chapter. I had a couple of notes that I had repeated the abuse telling and I did read back and notice that they were correct. I changed them so now he only tells her once :)**

**Tobias POV**

When we arrive at the Amity compound, Tris is still asleep on my lap. She looks so peaceful and I don't want to wake her up but I have to. I lean down a press a light kiss to her lips and she stirs. "Come on Tris. We're here." I say to her and her eyes flutter open. She smiles at me and I run my fingers through her hair.

Something must catch her eye because she grabs my hand and brings it to her eyes. She stares intently at the ring on my finger before smiling and looking at me. "This looks good on you," she says. I smile at her and kiss her again.

We pull away when the door to the truck opens. Tris's friend Robert glares at me as I get out. What is his problem?

I take our bags from the Amity guy and we follow Robert into the compound. There are all different types of scents floating around. There is the sweet smell of the growing fruit mixed with the rotten food that has fallen along with manure of the animals nearby.

When we enter the compound, Johanna greets us. "Four, Tris, so good to see you again. How was the ride here?" she asks, hugging us both. I notice Tris is as stiff as I am when she does so but we both know it is the type of thing we are bound to experience within the next week so Johanna is just trying to prepare us.

"It was comfortable, thank you Johanna. And thank you for allowing us to stay in the compound over the next week." Tris says and smiles at her. "It is my pleasure, dear. Please follow me to your room." She motions for us to follow her and we do.

We follow Johanna down multiple hallways that are decorated in all types of art work. When we get to the end of a hallway, Johanna takes two sets of keys out of her pocket and unlocks the door in front of us. After she has done so, she hands one of the sets to me and the other to Tris.

She opens the door to the room and motions us in. Tris enters first and I follow her. I hear Tris gasp and I am having the same feeling. The room— or should I say apartment is huge. The walls are mixes of colors that you would find in a sunset and the whole back wall is glass. "I hope you two don't mind but you will be sharing this space. And by the way, the glass is one way so no one can see in so you don't have to worry about peeping eyes." She says with a chuckle.

"It is perfect Johanna. Actually, Tris and I just recently married so it wouldn't be a big deal anyway." I say and Johanna's eyes widen. "You two are married! Congratulations. Tris can I see your ring?" she asks and Tris lifts her hand. Johanna runs her eyes along the ring and smiles. "It is beautiful sweetie. Four has good taste." She says and winks at me. I feel my cheeks heat up and I look down.

She laughs, "Well, I really must be going. Dinner is at 6pm but there are snacks in the fridge if you are hungry. Please let me know if you need anything. We will be discussing your work here with the Amity initiate instructors after dinner. You will find that there are clothes in the closet made for your specific size." She says before leaving us.

I turn to Tris and engulf her in my arms. She rests her head on my chest as I rest mine on her head. She pulls away momentarily and looks at me. "How is it that you find it so easy to say we are married?" she asks and I feel my cheeks heat up. She chuckles and I smirk at her. I sigh, "Look, Tris. I say it so easily because I hope that we will last long enough for me not to have to pretend when I say it." I am trying to get her to understand and by the looks of it, she does.

She stands on her tiptoes to bring her lips to mine. I kiss back without question. We are both expressing our true feelings as the passion builds.

I back up a little and lean against the arm of the couch. It allows me to be about the same height as her so she isn't straining. She wraps her arms around my neck and I wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her into me. I fall back into the couch when she pushes me and our lips disconnect. She looks down at me and motions for me to scoot up on the couch.

I do so and she moves around the arm to the side of the couch. She leans down to kiss me lightly and I pull her down on top of me. She doesn't seem to mind but I know she won't go any further. I may have not been a leader when she was in her landscape but while I finishing filling all the initiates' folders away, I saw Tris's and looked inside. She has 7 fears but one of them is intimacy. I can't risk scaring her.

Tris deepens the kiss and I comply. I run my fingers up and down her spine and I feel her shiver. Finally, when I feel like I am getting to a point when this might go further than she wants I pull away from her. She sits up, straddling my hips and frowns. "Tris, please you have to understand. If we continued, I might not have been able to stop myself." I say and her frown goes away and is replaced with a grimace.

"You know my fears?" she asks and gets off my lap. She crosses her arms over her chest and leans into her leg. I sit up and put my elbows on my knees. "Yes Tris, I do." I am sorry if you didn't want me to know them." I say, hoping she won't be mad and I luck out when she nods with understanding.

"It's okay. Curiosity can get the better of us but I am glad you know. It was embarrassing having to tell Uriah." I cringe at the name and she notices. She takes me in her arms and hugs me to her. "I love you Tobias."

"I love you too, Beatrice." I whisper into her hair and I hear her giggle. I pull back from her and look at her questioningly. "Beatrice? Really?" I smile at her. "Not good?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"We should probably change and unpack." She says to me and I nod. We both go grab our suitcases and place them on opposite sides of the bed. She is the first to go into the closet and comes out a minute later in a red flowly sundress. She notices me staring and smirks, "like what you see?" I nod and move into the closet next.

There are tons of clothes ranging from pale, almost white, yellows up to extremely pigmented reds. I grab a pair of tan shorts and a red shirt that matches Tris's dress and change. I walk out of the closet and look around but Tris isn't anywhere to be seen. "Tris?" I call out and her head pops out from the door next to the closet.

"Yes?" she asks and I shake my head. I take the rest of my stuff and unpack. There is a small kitchen table and I take my computer over to it and turn it on. The first screen to pop up is a letter from Max.

_Four,_

_I trust that you will complete all tasks I have assigned and keep yourself out of trouble in the process. I know that since we are Dauntless that being in a place where fighting is completely forbidden but please be good. I hope that if you can't do that for yourself that Tris can help you._

_You really do love her. Don't ask how I know, I just can tell. The married couple was something I actually did for you so thank me later. I hope you enjoy your stay with her while on your trip but do remember you have a job to get done. _

_On that note, you will find on this computer all the general information you need to know about all the factions you will be visiting. There is also your itinerary of all your meeting for each faction. Other than what is on the schedule, you are expected to do what all the other members of the factions are doing according to the specific leaders' orders. _

_I will start calls with you and Tris next week and they will a regular thing that will occur on the last night you are in each faction._

_-Max_

"I can't believe he knows about my feelings for Tris. Am I really that obvious?" I hear a chuckle next to me. "Yes, you are Tobias." Tris says to me and I curse myself. "Did I say that out loud?" I ask and she nods, trying to hold in laughter. I look over at the clock and it is 5:36. "Do you want to head down to dinner soon? I am getting kind of hungry." She nods and we get up.

I grab the keys Johanna gave me before taking Tris's hand and walking out of the apartment. We start to walk and I soon realize that I have no idea where we are going. Tris must realize this too because the next time an Amity member passes us she grabs their arm.

"Excuse me, but where is the cafeteria?" she asks and they point us down the hallway on our left. Tris thanks them and starts to pull me down the hallway. As we get further down, I begin to smell food and my stomach grumbles again.

Finally, Tris and I arrive at the cafeteria. We walk up to the line and start looking at all the food. It is similar to the stuff we eat at Dauntless, so I grab whatever I recognize. When Tris and I are done, we look around the cafeteria and see Johanna waving us over.

I take Tris's hand in mine and she smiles up at me before heading toward Johanna. We take a seat in front of her and she smiles at us. "Red is a good color on you Tris." She states and Tris thanks her before beginning her meal.

About halfway through dinner, a couple of people come over and sit down around us and Johanna. Robert is within the group. "Four, Six, these are your fellow instructors; Amber, Sam, Robert, and Melissa. Once we are all done eating we will head off to the meeting room to discuss the plans for the next week." We nod and finish quickly.

As we make our way to the meeting room I start to analyze the other instructors. Amber is a tall blonde; she seems very peppy based on the way she walks. She and Melissa keep giggling every few minutes and looking at me and Tris. Melissa is about the same height as Amber but she has dark brown hair. Sam seems as flamboyant as any person could get. He joins in on Melissa and Ambers' conversation and walks with a hop in his step. Robert is probably the most normal one here. He keeps in step with Johanna and makes quiet conversation with Johanna that I can't seem to make out.

When we arrive at the meeting room we all sit down and I pull Tris's chair out for her. She smiles at me before taking a seat. Johanna addresses us, "Guys, this is Mr. and Mrs. Eaton or more casually known as Four and Six. They will be staying with us for the next week to learn the customs of our faction like the ones from Erudite and Candor did previously. Please in your own words, describe your life here in Amity as well as the things you do."

They all begin to explain things but I only pick up the important things. Walk with a skip in your step. Wear the faction colors. Laugh a lot. Just some basic things.

When they are all done, Johanna dismisses the others but requests for us and Robert to stay behind. She motions for us to take a seat again and we do. "I sense some tension between the three of you but more particularly between Four and Robert. We believe in healthy conflict resolution so you two must talk it out. Now." She says in a motherly tone.

Robert turns to me, "I don't like you. I don't like that you are with Beatrice. I think she deserves better." He says bluntly and I just shake my head. "I know she does but she chose me and I am giving her everything I possibly can. We love each other and you can't fight love." Tris looks up at me and an endearing look which causes me to smile. I turn back to Robert, "Why do you care so much about Tris's life anyway?" I ask and he looks down at his feet.

That's what I thought.

I stand up and pull Tris with me. I say a hasty goodbye to Johanna and make my way out of the meeting room. Once I get Tris back to our apartment, I push her against the door and kiss her. "I love you," I say when I pull away. "I love you too." She replies before I let her down.

**-PAGE BREAK-**

It is Thursday, day four of our trip and nothing has really happened. I am actually getting kind of bored. Yesterday, Tris and I had to learn how to work in the farms which went well until we decided to have a little fun and jump on horses. Let's just say that earned us a motherly lecture from Johanna.

At the moment, Tris and I are out in the fields picking fruit off the trees. She is sitting in a tree high up and I am standing below her holding the basket that she frequently drops food into.

"Four? Tris?" I hear our names being called out and look around the large trunk of the apple tree to see Robert heading for us. Oh Great. We haven't spoken since the meeting on Monday so there is tension in the air when he approaches us. "Johanna wishes for your presence in the meeting room. Something about a presentation on Amity." He says and I nod.

Tris looks down from her perch in the tree and based on the smirk on her face, I know exactly what she is going to do. I put my arms out and she jumps off the branch she was sitting on and into my arms. She land and we both make an _Oomph_ noise which she giggles at.

I swing Tris across my body so that she is on my back before starting our way back to the compound building. Once we arrive, I set Tris down and open the meeting room door for her. Johanna is sitting with two people, one that looks about 65 and the other looks to be about 35. "Welcome, please have a seat." She says and gestures to the seats in front of us.

"This is Angela and Karley, they are both part of an organization we have here that we would like to make you aware to. Since Amity's manifesto is based on peace, we look at ourselves as an out cove to escape treats. I have had numerous initiates come here with a history of abuse. I know of your past, Four," I squeeze my fists tight; I know where this is going. "We could like you and Six to look for abuse while going through the initiate interviews. If you find any signs, we would like you to notify them that you understand their predicament and that Amity is a safe place if they want to get away from it all."

Tris takes my hand in hers and gently rubs her fingers over my knuckles until it relaxes it enough for her to intertwine our fingers together. "If I may ask, what is Four's past?" Tris asks hesitantly. "I am trained in finding signs of previous abuse. I can see the pain in your eyes that doesn't seem to go away even when you are at your happiest." She says I am surprised. Am I that readable?

"We'll do it," I say quickly before standing up, releasing Tris's hand. I leave the room and head down the hall. I don't hear Tris's quiet footsteps but I don't care right now. I make it back to the apartment quickly and I throw myself on the bed when I get there. I don't know what urges it but I let everything out. I cry into the pillow, hoping to muffle my sobs.

After a little while I hear the apartment door close and feel a hand rubbing my back soon after. Tris whispers soothing words into my ears until I get my breathing back to normal. I turn over and face her and she has a couple tears on her cheeks. I reach up and brush them away with my thumb but continue to rub her cheek when their gone.

"Why are you crying?" I ask and she shakes her head. I move onto my back and pull her down so her head is lying on my chest. I run my hand through her hair as hers plays with the fabric of my shirt. We are quiet for a while until Tris breaks the silence.

"You know that I love you right?" she asks and it surprises me enough that I sit up and she turns to look at me. "Of course I do. Why would you think I didn't?" She looks down at her lap, "Why didn't you tell me you were abused?" At that I get up and start to pace. Why hadn't I told her?

"Look Tris, I didn't want you to pity me. But now I understand that it was a mistake to not tell you. We shouldn't keep secrets from each other and I did and I am sorry. So honesty time," I take a breath before turning away from her and taking off my shirt. She comes up close and feels around my back. This is the first time she's seen my tattoo. I feel her hand stop at a specific spot and I know exactly what spot. "Why are there scars here? she asks."The articles in the Erudite papers weren't lies. Marcus abused me throughout my life." my voice breaks but I continue. "It got worse after my mother died and I will never forgive him for that." I say without looking into her eyes.

"Thank you for telling me. I love that you trust me enough to tell me this. I love you so much." she says and kisses my scar. I feel warm inside and I turn to engulf her in my arms.

-**PAGE BREAK-**

Dinner is uneventful and I tried this new food called broccoli. Which was actually pretty good. Since Tris and I don't have any meetings, I take her back to the apartment. When we get in she does something unexpected. She backs me up to the bed until the back of my knees hit the edge and I fall. She smirks at me and climbs on top of me.

"Uh, Tris? Watcha doin?" I say trying to hide the want in my voice. "I wanted to try something," she says before leaning and smashing her lips to mine. I am startled but kiss back. She starts to run her tongue over my bottom lip and I let her enter. Her tongue slithers in and mashes with mine. Her hands start to roam down my body to the hem of my shirt and I get the idea. I sit up, not detaching our lips, and pull the shirt off quickly before reattaching myself to her. I run my hands down her back and cup her rear which she doesn't seem to mind. I start to get bored in the position we are in so I keep hold of her with arm and flip us over. She giggles against my mouth and I smile. I start to roam my hands up her sides until I get to the sides of her chest. At that point, she pulls away from me and moves my hands back to her hips.

We are breathing heavy and I turn and collapse next to her. I turn my head so I am looking at her and her eyes find mine. "You wanted to see how far you would go until your fear came up." I say already knowing that it's right. She nods. "You also got nervous when I started to take control." I states and she nods again.

Tris sits up and I stay on my stomach for a moment longer before doing the same. "Tris, can I tell you an observation I've made?" I ask, taking her hands in mine. "Of course Tobias." She says and it urges me on. "I don't think you are actually afraid of… sex… I just think you are afraid of not being in control. You seemed fine until I took over. You are afraid of someone taking advantage of you." I say and look at her hands. The ring on her left 4th finger makes me smile.

She moves so that she is sitting astride my lap and wraps her arms around my neck. "I think you right." She whispers into my neck.

We fall asleep in this exact position.

**-PAGE BREAK-**

I wake up before Tris and slip out of bed. I take a shower and get dressed and by the time I'm done, she is still asleep. I walk over to her and crouch down beside her head. I watch her for a moment, the way her hair that is over her face moves when she breaths and the light up and down motion of her shoulders. I don't want to disturb her but this could be fun.

I go down to the end of the bed and grab the end of the sheets. Quickly, I pull them off in one motion and I hear Tris moan. "Leave me alone Tobias. Let me sleep." She says through the pillow. I step back a few steps before running and launching myself onto the bed. I must hit hard because Tris goes flying into the air and onto the floor.

I look over the bed and see Tris face down on the floor. "Come on Tris, get up. You didn't hit the ground that hard." I say but she still doesn't move. I hop off the bed and kneel down beside her. I run my hand down her back and feel her shiver under the touch. "Tris, now I definitely know you're awake." I say and she groans.

I flip her over on her back and she glares at me. I pick her up and throw her over my shoulder. "Tobias! Put me down." She yells but I just shake my head. Luckily I make it to the bathroom before she breaks out of my hold. She stands in front of my and glares. I just shake my head and point into the bathroom and she doesn't argue.

I go out into the kitchen and check the fridge. I decide to make Tris a traditional Abnegation breakfast. I grab all of the ingredients out of the fridge and go over to the stove to start on the scrambled eggs. Once they are in the pan and starting to cook, I move over to the coffee machine and start it. As I am doing so I feel two small arms wrap around my waist and a head on my back.

When I am done with the coffee, I turn quickly and move so that Tris is against the counter. She looks up at me surprised and I kiss her forehead. "Go sit down, breakfast should be done soon." I say and she complies.

5 minutes later I am walking over to Tris with 2 plates and 2 cups of coffee. "Enjoy," I say as I set the plate down in front of her. She takes her fork and digs in. I watch her for a moment before starting on my own plate. "Is there more?" she asks. I nod and she rushes to the kitchen. I laugh to myself. Tris comes back with a full plate of eggs and inhales those too.

When she is finally done, she sits back and rests her hands on her stomach. "That was so good. I haven't had scrambled eggs since I switched factions." She says and I smiles, thinking the same thing. "Well, I believe we have the day off to just wonder around the compound and live like Amity. At least that is what Johanna said." I say and her face spreads into a smirk.

She moves her chair out and stands up. I raise my eyebrow when she begins to walk over to me, swaying her hips a little more than normal. When she gets to me she pushes my chair back and climbs on top of me, straddling my waist. She leans down and kisses my lips. I don't hesitate to kiss back.

When she finally pulls away she smiles at me. "I feel so free being here. I can kiss you whenever I want." She says and I nod in return.

Right then, a thought pops into my head. "Why don't we go on a picnic?" I ask and her eyes lights up. She jumps off and runs to the bathroom yelling, "Yes!" as she goes. I smile at her running figure before getting up and heading to the door.

When I arrive at Johanna's office I knock and the door swings open. "Four, nice to see you. What can I do for you?" she asks with a permanent smile. "I was actually wondering if I could take Tris out on a picnic and if so, if you had a basket and a blanket that I could take with me."

"Of course you can, I will have the people working on lunch create a basket for you. I'll put a blanket inside as well. Taking people out on picnics is a common thing in Amity so please enjoy yourselves." She says and I thank her before heading back to the apartment.

When I get there the door is locked and I feel around my pockets for my keys. Crap, I forgot them. "Tris? Can you let me in? I forgot my keys," I call out while knocking. A minute later, the door opens to Tris wrapped in a towel with her wet hair sprawled out around her shoulders. "You really need to remember your keys. I was trying to get ready." She says before closing the door behind me.

"I know. Also, wear some type of dress, it will be more comfortable." I say to her and she raises her eyebrow. "When did you start to make my clothing decisions?" I know she is joking based on the look on her face. "Today, my love. Today" I say and she blushes. "I like that name," she says while looking down at her feet. I smile to myself, "Good, because I like it too, love." I say and she stands on her tiptoes and places a kiss to my cheek before walking into the closet and closing the door.

She comes out a little while later, her hair in cascades down her back and a bright yellow dress on her body. "You look beautiful," I say and kiss her quickly before turning toward the door. "Shall we?" I ask and she nods.

We walk down to Johanna's office and pick up the basket and blanket before heading out of the compound. I take Tris down a path toward a large patch of green grass and large trees before putting down the basket at the base of a large oak tree. I lay out the blanket and she sits down. I decide to leave the food packed in the basket for now since we only ate an hour ago.

I sit down beside her and lie down on my back. This prompts her to move slightly so she is lying perpendicular to me with her head on my chest. I absentmindedly run my fingers through her hair and she lets out a content sigh.

For a while we just lay there in comfortable silence until she finally breaks it. "This is perfect. Not having to worry about anything and just lying here with you." I smile to myself; she really does enjoy the peace. "So if you enjoy this so much, why did you choose Dauntless?" She sits up and looks at me. "I honestly choose Dauntless because I couldn't be peaceful all the time. I love Dauntless because of the rush and the hustle and bustle that I experience every day." She says and then smirks. "You're a perk too."

I laugh loudly and sit up. "Can I tell you something?" I say suddenly serious. She nods. "I was going to leave Dauntless and become Factionless. I didn't think I belonged in Dauntless. But that was until you came along. You made me feel like I could finally fit in. I love you so much Tris!" I say and she crashes her lips to mine. I am taken back by the force but immediately kiss back.

I move down her neck and she pushes me back and straddles my lap. "Are you okay?" I ask her and she nods. I continue down her neck to her collarbone and press wet kisses along it. She tries to suppress a moan but I hear it. I smile to myself and start to move back up her neck to her lips. I capture hers with mine again and it takes all my strength not to flip us over. Because if I flipped us over, I would be in control and she would stop.

She bites my lower lip and I groan. I can feel the smile on her lips through mine. This time she flips us over and I give her a questioning look. "I trust you to stop when I tell you too." She says quickly and then locks our lips together again. She moves down my face this time and presses chaste kisses along my jaw up to my ear.

I know my breaking point and this is it. If she continues like this I might not be able to stop myself. I pull away from her slightly and she frowns. "Sorry Tris. It's not you, I just might not be able to stop soon." I say and she nods before flipping us over again and lying down on me. He head resting on my chest.

"I love you Tobias." She says quietly.

"I love you too, Tris." I respond with a smile.

**-PAGE BREAK-**

Sunday finally came and I was ready to head to Erudite. Although this week has been peaceful I am ready for a little normality, or at least as close to it as possible. Tris and I haven't had to do much these last couple days. I took her on another picnic yesterday and she really enjoyed herself. I know she enjoys not having to hide our relationship here.

It's about 3 in the afternoon when Tris' computer starts to make an odd noise. I walk over to it and open it. There is a video chat call from an unknown source. I decide what the heck and hit accept. It takes a second but when it finally loads, Uriah's face pops up.

"Hey babe, how are… oh, hey Four. Where's Tris?" he asks. I turn around and see Tris lying on our bed, asleep. We worked out in the fields this morning and she needed a nap. "She's actually asleep right now. She worked this morning and needed a nap. How were you able to get clearance to call her anyway?" I ask somewhat annoyed.

"I asked Max and he told me it was okay. Let her know I called." He says before hanging up. I shake my head and walk over to the bed. Leaning down slowly, I settle onto the bed and pull Tris to me. She stirs slightly but doesn't wake up.

I slowly drift off to sleep.

-**PAGE BREAK-**

I stir awake to a pressure on my lap. I open my eyes and see Tris staring down at me. "Hello Tobias," she says while smirking. She leans down and kisses me quickly before hoping up off me. I groan and turn on my side. She is leaning against the bathroom door frame and staring at me.

"Tease," I mumble and she laughs before closing the bathroom door. I hop up and look outside, the sun is just starting to set and I feel my stomach growl. "Hey Tris, do you want to go to the cafeteria or whip something up here for dinner?" I call to her while she is in the bathroom. "Cafeteria," she yells back a minute later.

I move into the closet to change and come out in a pair of khakis and a sunset colored shirt. Well that fits. I move out of the way when Tris comes out of the bathroom so she can get changed. She is about to take her towel off when she looks at me. "Leave," she says quickly and I put my hands up in surrender before leaving.

She comes out a minute later in red shorts and a yellow shirt. I take her hand and we walk out of the apartment and toward the cafeteria. When we arrive, we grab some random food off the line and head over to the table Johanna is sitting at.

"Evening Johanna," Tris says and she nods toward us. We eat in silence for a while until Robert arrives. "Hey guys, you ready to head home tomorrow?" he asks and we shake our heads. "We aren't going home; we leave for Erudite tomorrow morning. But honestly, I love it here." Tris says and looks toward me. That reminds me.

"Tris, Uriah called earlier. You need to call him back." I whisper into her ear. She turns toward me with her eyebrow raised and I just shrug.

We finish dinner quickly and let Johanna know that we will see her before he leave in the morning. I take Tris back to the apartment where she goes straight into the bathroom to change. I go over to the closet and take off my shirt and shorts before walking back into the room. Tris walks out of the bathroom wearing some short-short yellow shorts and a red flowy tank top.

"Ready for bed?" she asks me and I smirk. I am not really tired. I go over to Tris and pick her up, throwing her over my shoulder. "Tobias!" she screams but I don't put her down. I run over to the bed and toss her down before jumping on with her. I move myself so that I am between her legs and I am hovering.

"So, are you tired?" I ask and she bites her lip before shaking her head. I smile before leaning down and encasing her lips in my own. She doesn't hesitate to kiss back so I pull her closer to me, although still being careful not to crush her. I move my lips down her neck straight to her collarbone and she moans.

I am about to try something but she stops me by involuntarily pressing her hips into mine. "Tris," it comes out as a breathy sound but she seems to enjoy what she does to me. I move my hand down her body until it goes to the bottom of her chest. She pulls away and looks into my eyes before nodding.

I move my hand over her chest and move my hand around. She moans in response and I smile wide. She starts to move hands down my chest until I stop her at my stomach. "Tris, we both know you're not ready. Let's stop now before we do something we regret." She nods bashfully before turning over on her side.

I move so that I am lying face to face with her and take her face in my hands. "I love you so much. Please don't think that I need this to be satisfied. I am perfectly fine with waiting."

"I know," she whispers before closing her eyes and moving her head till it's on my chest. She is out like a light within a few minutes and I follow not long after.

**-PAGE BREAK**-

I wake up a couple hours later to two voices. One is Tris and the other I can remember. I look around the apartment until I spot Tris on her computer, talking to it.

"I know Uriah, I miss you too. It really is a good experience to be out here and learn about all the different factions," she says.

"I know but I miss you so much. I can't see you at all can I?" he says through the computer. "No, but I will be home in three weeks."

"Okay, I'm going to go to bed Tris. It's 2:30 in the morning and I know you leave tomorrow for a different faction. I love you," he says to her and I feel a pull at my heart. "Night, I love you too." She says back before closing the computer and walking back to bed.

When she settles in, she turns to me and snuggles into my chest. "I know you're awake Tobias and I know you heard me. You know I love you, I just have to keep up with the act with him until I can get back and break things off." She says and I nod.

"I love you," I say before drifting back to sleep.

-**PAGE BREAK-**

It's 10am and Tris and I are handing our bags over to an Erudite man. I turn to Johanna.

"Thank you so much for your hospitality. I hope to see you soon." I say and she pulls me into a hug. "My pleasure Four. I hope to see you and your wife soon." She whispers in my ear and pulls away. She then turns to Tris and hugs her. When she pulls away, Tris's face is crimson. She must have said something to her.

Robert comes up just before we start over to the car and hugs Tris. "Nice to see you again. I hope you and your husband have a good life together." He says loud enough for me to hear. "Thank you Robert. We are very happy together and can't wait to start our lives together." Tris says to him before moving over to me and entwining our fingers.

"Ready?" she asks. "Ready." I reply before pulling her into the Erudite car.

**Hey guys, sorry that way so gosh darn long. Please let me know if you don't like the long chapters because I can shorten then or split them into multiple chapters. **

**Again, I just want to make note that Erudite and Abnegation are both going to be split. They are going to be more in-depth than Amity and Candor. **

**Feedback is very much appreciated! Love you all.**


End file.
